The End
by xGothicAngel
Summary: Ma version de l'épisode de la fin du monde en 2014 avec mes deux OC habituels ;) Dean et Alex se retrouvent projetés en 2014 pour voir la conséquence de leurs choix ...et pas que.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hellooooooooow everybody**_ **:D Eh oui, me voilà de retour avec une petite fic (bon à la base c'est un simple one shot mais j'avais envie de le couper un peu pour faire genre :3)**

 **Enfin bref, sans trop m'étaler sur ma vie, disons que je viens de traverser une période un peu difficile (grosses angoisses, crises d'angoisses et mini dépression, bref) et j'arrive ENFIN à réécrire :D (y a rien de pire que de stresser et angoisser tellement que même aligner deux mots sur une feuille devient impossible :P) Enfin bref, je me soigne et avec une amie, on a décider de faire un petit truc pour m'aider à reprendre confiance en moi. Elle me lance des petits défis que je dois relever pour m'aider à surmonter mes problèmes d'angoisses et tout et le défi du jour c'est "Poster une fic sur FF que tu n'osais pas trop montrer avant" alors voilà je me lance :)**

 **Donc voilà encore une fic avec mes deux OC habituelles et cette fois, ma version de l'épisode de 2014 de la cinquième saison :) (aka un de mes épisodes préférés EVER dans ma saison préférée EVER)**

 **Voilà je vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture :)  
Ps ; cette fic est actuellement finie sur mon ordi donc je posterais la suite (ou les suites si je coupe encore, ce qui est fort probable) dans les prochains jours, don't worry :) **

* * *

_**Supernatural ; The End.**_

 _ **«Je crois qu'un truc cloche !»**_ **[1]**

Quand Dean stoppa ENFIN la voiture, Alex crut qu'elle n'allait même pas pouvoir rejoindre la chambre tellement ces jambes étaient engourdies. Dean sortit de la voiture, suivit par Cynthia et Alex. Un témoin de Jéhovah les stoppa avant qu'ils aient pu atteindre la porte du motel. « Excusez moi, savez vous ce que Dieu a prévu pour votre avenir ? » leur demanda-t-il en leur tendant un papier. Cynthia repoussa son bras qui lui tendait le papier alors que Dean rétorquait qu'il se posait la question chaque jour, mon pote.

Le chasseur partit ensuite réserver une chambre alors que les filles l'attendaient à l'entrée, leurs sacs sur l'épaule. Dean les rejoignit et ils partirent dans leur chambre. D'habitude, Cynthia et Dean prenaient une chambre tous les deux et Sam et Alex en prenait une autre mais comme Sam n'était plus avec eux, Dean trouvait préférable que sa petite sœur ne reste pas seule dans une chambre … même si ça voulait dire que Cynthia et lui allaient devoir se retenir de ...enfin bref, de toute façon, ils étaient trop fatigué ce soir pour faire quoi que ce soit qui choquerait la benjamine des Winchester.

En entrant dans la chambre, Alex envoya valser son sac et s'écroula sur son lit, sa tête s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller.

\- J'en ai tellement rêver.

Dean éclata de rire avant de s'étaler lui aussi sur l'autre lit alors que Cynthia partait dans la salle de bain.

\- Je vous préviens, je ne bouge plus !, fit Alex alors que Dean éclata à nouveau de rire.

Mais les plans de la chasseuse furent réduit à néant quand elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone, qui provenait de son sac, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Dieu me hait, pesta la brune.

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?, railla Dean.

Alex soupira avant de se lever et de se traîner vers son sac. Elle trouva son portable et décrocha.

\- Y a plutôt intérêt à ce que ce soit urgent parce que je tiens plus debout !, débita-t-elle en guise de salut.

Dean n'entendit pas la réponse de la personne mais vu comme Alex fronçait les sourcils, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la dite personne l'appelle.

\- Cass ? Depuis quand tu appelles ?

Cynthia, qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain où elle était aller se mettre en pyjama, s'installa à côté de Dean sur le lit.

\- Moi, ce que je me demande surtout c'est, depuis quand il l'appelle elle, murmura-t-elle à Dean

\- Aucune idée.

\- Et depuis quand ils s'entendent aussi bien ! Y a deux mois, on pouvait pas les laisser dans la même pièce sans qu'un tente de tuer l'autre !

Dean haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux en laissant sa tête partir en arrière. Cynthia leva les yeux au ciel, les mecs ! Il ne voyait même pas comment sa petite sœur s'était rapidement rapproché de l'ange.

\- Le Colt ?!, s'exclama Alex. Genre, Le Colt ? Mais, on sait même pas où ..

Dean se redressa d'un coup et fit signe à Alex de lui passer le téléphone.

\- Attends, Cass, Dean veut te parler.

Alex lança le téléphone à son frère qui le rattrapa et se leva en parlant à Castiel. Alex prit la place de Dean et s'étala sur le lit à côté de sa meilleure amie qui la regardait avec un petit sourire entendu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien.

\- Cynthia, dis moi tout.

\- Non c'est juste que je vous trouve choux, toi et Castiel.

Alex regarda la blonde comme si elle venait de dire que AC/DC était le meilleur groupe de rap qu'elle connaissait.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous vous êtes vachement rapprochés, non ?

\- Si on veut.

\- Mais vous êtes amis, insista Cynthia avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu sais Cynth, y a une grande différence entre apprécier quelqu'un et tolérer sa présence.

Cynthia leva les yeux au ciel en se faisant la remarque qu'Alex était bien une Winchester. Têtue et aveugle.

\- Oui mais tu sais ce qu'on dit entre l'amour et la haine...

Alex dévisagea sa meilleure amie.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Castiel. Et puis je te signale que, sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est pas parce que toi tu es amoureuse que tous les gens autour de toi le sont également.

\- T'as déjà été amoureuse au moins ?

\- Une fois, y a longtemps et j'ai pas tellement envie de réitérer l'expérience, et certainement pas avec un ange.

\- Mais peut-être que Cass, lui

\- C'est un ange qui ne savait même pas qu'il était possible de ressentir des émotions il y a quelques mois, la coupa Alex. Laisse tomber Cynthia.

La chasseuse soupira et se tourna vers Dean qui se pencha vers elle pour atteindre les clés de la chambre sur la table de chevet.

\- Ouais, on est à Kansas City, au Century Motel, chambre 205.

Cynthia et Alex se jetèrent un regard blasé. Fichue leur soirée tranquille à dormir.

\- Eh woah Cass! On vient de rouler 16h sans aucun arrêt, on a besoin de repos et de manger ! Désolé de te décevoir Cass, mais on est humains, nous.

Les deux chasseuses lancèrent un regard reconnaissant au Winchester et Alex se leva pour rejoindre son lit.

\- T'auras qu'à nous récupérer demain !

Dean raccrocha et après avoir déposé le portable sur la table de chevet à côté d'Alex, il s'allongea.

Cynthia et Dean étaient déjà endormis une demi heure plus tard alors qu'Alex se repassait les paroles de sa meilleure amie sur Castiel.

\- Cette nana est vraiment timbrée, marmonna-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle finit par s'endormir, et fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard quand elle entendit le portable de son frère sonner.

\- Dit à Castiel que je vais lui faire bouffer ses ailes, plume par plume, pesta-elle en se retournant alors que Dean répondait.

\- Cass, qu'est ce que t'as pas compris dans le « demain matin ».

Dean se tut quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Sam ? Il est quatre heure et quart du matin !

Alex entendit sa meilleure amie râler à son tour sur le lit d'à côté. Et la porte claqua quand Dean sortit dans le couloir pour pouvoir parler avec Sam sans déranger les filles. Cynthia se tourna dans le lit dans l'idée de se rendormir quand elle vit sa meilleure amie, assise dans son lit, fixant la porte avec un air préoccupé.

\- Tout va bien Lexie ?

\- Je m'inquiètes pour Sam. C'est bizarre qu'il appelle à cette heure ci.

Cynthia ne dit rien mais elle comprenait Alex. Elle aussi s'inquiétait pour Sam. Il était un meilleur ami pour elle et la dispute entre lui et Dean la rendait folle. Et Alex encore plus. Elle savait que la Winchester en avait marre de voir ses deux frères se disputer et se séparer comme ça.

Dean revint dans la chambre dix minutes plus tard, l'air accablé.

\- Tout va bien ? Sam va bien ?!, s'inquiéta Alex, imaginant déjà le pire.

\- Sam va bien mais

\- Mais quoi ?!, s'inquiéta à son tour Cynthia.

\- Lucifer lui a parlé et

\- LUCIFER ?!, s'écria Alex. Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Si tu me laissais finir ! Sam est son véhicule …

\- Non.

Alex avait envisagé cette possibilité la dernière fois mais c'était une petite idée qui lui avait frôlé l'esprit et elle s'était dit qu'elle avait trop regardé de films. Quand elle avait vu la tête de Dean, elle s'était imaginé le pire … mais là, ça dépassait même le pire du pire auquel elle s'était attendu. Cynthia aussi ne savait pas quoi dire et fixait Dean comme si elle espérait qu'il allait éclater de rire et leur annoncer que c'était une blague.

\- Sam appelait parce qu'il voulait revenir mais

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il peut revenir ! On va pas le laisser seul …

Mais Alex s'arrêta en voyant le regard de son frère. Elle allait le tuer.

\- Non, on peut pas le laisser seul !

\- Alex, on peut pas rester ensemble. Sam et moi, on est le point faible l'un de l'autre. Crois moi, on marche mieux l'un sans l'autre qu'ensemble.

Alex se retint de frapper son crétin de frère.

\- Je te signale, que Sam et toi êtes aussi mes points faibles. Et Cynthia aussi. On fait quoi alors ? On reste chacun dans son coin tous les quatre ?

\- Lexie, c'est pas la même chose !

\- Si, c'est du pareil au même. C'est notre frère Dean !

Cynthia se tourna vers Dean et s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle était assez d'accord avec Alex mais Dean la coupa avant même qu'elle ne commence sa phrase.

\- Ne commence pas Cynthia. La discussion est close. Sam et moi, moins on sera ensemble, mieux on se portera.

Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux, signe qu'il ne changerait pas d'idée. Cynthia vit Alex retenir des larmes de colère et se recoucher à son tour. La chasseuse se rallongea elle aussi à côté de son petit ami, énervée de ne pas savoir quoi faire et surtout de ne pas arriver à raisonner le crétin buté qui lui servait de petit ami.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alex se réveilla quand la lumière extérieur lui arriva dans le visage. Elle grogna en mettant son bras sur son visage et se tourna pour enfouir son visage dans son oreiller mais son visage ne rencontra pas l'oreiller moelleux auquel elle s'attendait mais la ferraille du lit qu'elle ne devrait pas sentir à travers le matelas. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Une seconde … _où était son matelas_? Elle se redressa sur son lit et ne reconnut même pas la chambre dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis la veille. Elle se tourna vers le lit qu'occupaient Dean et Cynthia mais ne vit que son frère, lui aussi sans matelas, à même le sommier du lit. La chasseuse se leva du lit et alla secouer son frère.

\- Dean ?! Dean !

Le chasseur ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda sa sœur.

\- Je crois qu'un truc cloche !

Dean se redressa sur ses coudes sans comprendre ce que voulait dire sa sœur. Et Alex vit qu'il commença à comprendre quand il jeta un regard étonné à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver son matelas.

\- Mais où ...

\- Regarde autour de toi Dean, y a définitivement un truc qui cloche !

Dean jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui avant de se lever et aller vers la fenêtre.

\- Où est Cynthia ?!, demanda Alex en cherchant sa meilleure amie du regard comme si celle-ci avait pu se planquer sous un des lits.

\- Euh Alex, viens jeter un œil dehors …

Alex s'approcha doucement, n'aimant pas le ton sur lequel Dean venait de parler, comme si il n'y croyait pas lui même et qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui confirme qu'il ne devenait pas complètement cinglé. Alex se pencha par la fenêtre et retint un cri d'horreur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. La ville était dévastée et la scène devant elle ressemblait à un paysage post Apocalyptique qu'elle avait vu dans plein de film.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?, s'exclama-t-elle

Dean, quant à lui, était partis dans la salle de bain, à la rechercher de Cynthia. La chasseuse étant toujours portée disparue.

\- Où est passée Cynthia ?!, demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Alex remarqua le ton paniqué sur lequel il avait posé cette question. Elle aussi n'était pas tranquille, si il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à sa meilleure amie, le coupable allait payer. Dean, qui continuait désespérément à chercher sa petite amie, sortit de la chambre, sans même attendre sa sœur qui se lança à sa suite.

Arrivés dehors, ils se stoppèrent en voyant le paysage. Tout était explosé et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Dean se remit soudainement à marcher et Alex le suivit. Ils passèrent dans une ruelle toute taguée de partout et Alex remarqua qu'en plus des humains, aucun animal n'était en vue. Dean accéléra quand il entendit un bruit de verre brisé et il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Quand la chasseuse l'eut rejoint, elle vit une gamine à genoux sur le sol.

\- Eh petite, tout va bien ?, demanda Dean en se rapprochant doucement.

\- Dean, tu ne devrais pas

Mais son frère ne l'écoutait pas et se baissa vers la petite.

\- On peut pas t'aider si tu ne nous dis pas ce que

Avant qu'il ai pu réagir, la gamine avait attrapé un bout de verre brisé au sol et essaya de lui planter dans la gorge. Alex se rapprocha en quelques secondes et réussi à faire reculer la fillette d'un coup de pied. Dean se redressa au moment où la gamine folle essaya de se jeter sur Alex et il lui donna un coup de poing qui l'assomma.

\- D'habitude, je suis contre la violence envers les enfants, railla Alex en se courbant pour reprendre son souffle.

Dean eut un petit rire et se pencha sur Alex pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

\- Ça va aller, Lexie ?

Alex allait répondre que oui en se redressant mais son regard se figea sur le mur en face d'eux et Dean vit une lueur de panique dans les yeux de sa petite sœur.

\- Oh bordel de merde, lâcha-t-elle d'un coup alors que Dean regardait vers ce qui semblait paniquer Alex.

Et il comprit pourquoi. Tagué en gros sur le mur, ils pouvaient lire « CROATOAN ». La jeune femme se mit dos au mur, comme si le simple fait de ne plus voir le mot la calmait et elle inspecta les lieux. Elle n'entendit pas les pas des gens qui se postait devant le mur tagué. Elle entendit juste Dean lancer un « merde », puis elle le sentit lui agrippé la main.

\- Alex, COURS !

Et il se mit à courir en l'entraînant derrière lui. La Winchester eut juste le temps de voir les gens, comme possédés derrière eux se lancer à leur poursuite. Les deux Winchester courraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient mais Alex sentait un point de côté arriver et elle faillit trébucher plusieurs fois, seulement retenue par le bras de Dean qui courrait à côté d'elle.

Son frère la fit tourner dans une rue mais ils se retrouvèrent bloquer par une grille.

\- Merde !, s'écria-t-elle. On est foutus !

Dean inspectait tout autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir mais Alex vit les Croatoans les encerclant. « Cette fois, on est foutu, on va y rester ». En entendant le bruit de voitures, les deux chasseurs se tournèrent vers la grille et Alex eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de grosses voitures pleine de soldats armés qu'ils se mirent à leur tirer dessus. Dean se jeta sur sa sœur et ils tombèrent sur le côté, hors de porté des tirs. Dean la fit avancer et ils se relevèrent pour courir le plus vite possible vers une ruelle. Alex se baissa juste au moment où elle entendit une balle siffler à son oreille. Dean s'arrêta au bout de la ruelle et se laissa glisser le long du mur, à bout de souffle. Alex fit de même et se retrouva assise à côté de lui.

\- C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?!, lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit péniblement Dean en reprenant son souffle.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On attends qu'ils ne nous tirent plus dessus.

Alex approuva le plan et tenta, à son tour, de reprendre son souffle.

\- Faudra vraiment que je me remette au sport, railla-t-elle entre deux respirations difficiles

Ils durent attendre que la nuit tombe pour être sûr que les soldats étaient repartis et qu'ils pouvaient sortir de la ruelle sans se faire attaquer par des Croatoans. Dean sortit le premier, suivi par Alex et ils allèrent vers la grille.

\- Je suis pas sûr que je puisse escalader, fit remarquer Alex en voyant son frère qui semblait mesurer mentalement la taille de la grille.

\- Moi non plus, j'en serais pas capable maintenant.

Alex remarqua un petit bout de grille détaché et elle la pointa du doigt. Dean attrapa un bout de plastique près de la grille et se mit à creuser un peu avant de casser encore plus la grille. Il se glissa ensuite de l'autre côté, imité par Alex. Elle se releva et épousseta son jean quand elle vit son frère regardant une pancarte fixée sur la grille.

\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi rien n'est comme hier, dit-il en lui désignant la pancarte.

Alex la lut et du relire la date plusieurs fois « 1er Août 2014 ».

\- 2014 ?! Qu'est ce qu'on fout en 2014 ?!

Dean haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas, lui non plus. En regardant autour d'eux, Dean repéra une voiture et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Viens Lexie, faut qu'on s'arrache d'ici.

\- Et Cynthia ?

\- Tu l'as vu toi même, elle n'est pas là. Elle a du partir.

Alex savait qu'il y avait bien une autre raison mais ni elle ni Dean ne voulait y songer. Non, Cynthia était en vie, elle devait être en vie. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager alors que Dean essayait de faire démarrer la voiture. Quand la voiture avança enfin, Alex se tourna vers son frère.

\- On va où ?

\- On va voir Bobby, lui saura quoi faire.

\- Oh bah il va très bien le prendre tiens.

\- De ?

\- Nous voir débarquer de 2009.

\- Ouais mais j'ai pas d'autre idée.

Alex ne dit rien et essaya d'allumer la radio mais elle ne capta aucune station. Dean quant à lui, essayait de trouver du réseau avec son portable.

\- ça, ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon, fit remarquer la chasseuse quand Dean rangea son portable sans avoir trouver de signal.

Elle eut à peine finit sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva, sans comprendre comment, sur la banquette arrière de la voiture alors qu'un homme occupait la place passager. Elle et Dean firent un bond avant de reconnaître Zachary qui lisait le journal du jour, datant lui aussi de 2014.

\- La pandémie Croatoan a touché l'Australie, lisait-il à haute voix.

\- Je le savais que c'était votre genre, ce délire de voyage dans le temps !, fit Dean.

\- Houston va se faire bombarder et il n'y a même plus de page des sports vu que le gouvernement à interdit toutes réunions, continuait l'ange sans prêter attention aux deux humains.

Alex se retint de sortir sa lame d'archange même si sa main la démangeait.

\- Comment tu nous a trouvé, trouduc ?!

Zachary soupira en fermant le journal.

\- Apparemment le changement d'époque ne t'as pas rendu plus polie, Alexia.

\- Je vois pas l'utilité d'être polie avec des connards ailés.

\- Mais pour répondre à ta question, commença l'ange sans prêter attention aux insultes de la chasseuse, nous avons dû utiliser des manières peu orthodoxes pour vous localiser. On a fait appelle aux congrégations chrétienne fondamentalistes, on leur a donné votre signalement et on leur a demandé d'ouvrir l'œil.

\- Quoi, le témoin de Jéhovah devant le motel avec ses tracts à la con ?, s'étonna Dean.

\- Entre autres.

\- Super !, railla Alex. On s'est trop éclatés, on a failli mourir deux fois, maintenant qu'on s'est bien marrés, tu nous ramènes dans notre époque avant que je me décide à te tuer !

\- Comme si les menaces d'une petite gamine irresponsable me faisait peur, rétorqua Zachary. Mais non, vous allez rester quelques jours, le temps de vous balader un peu et de voir.

\- Voir quoi ?, questionna Dean.

\- Les conséquences de tes choix, répondit l'ange. Tu persistes à dire non à Michael, autant que tu vois où va te conduire ton choix.

\- Et moi ?, demanda Alex. Je peux savoir ce que je fous ici ? Parce que je suis pas un véhicule que je sache !

Zachary se tourna vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Il n'était pas initialement prévu que tu fasses partie du voyage, mais je trouve intéressant que tu vois certaines choses.

\- Du genre ?

\- Tu verras par toi-même.

Alex se retint de lui balancer une insulte bien sentie quand elle décida de lui poser une dernière question.

\- Et où est Cynthia ?

\- Elle va bien. Elle est dans votre époque, entrain de dormir. Elle n'a même pas remarqué que vous n'étiez plus là. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de la faire venir avec vous.

Et encore sans comprendre comment, Alex se retrouva sur le siège passager alors que Zachary venait de disparaître.

\- Je vais me le faire !, siffla-t-elle.

\- Faut déjà qu'on sorte de cette histoire vivant.

Ils roulèrent plusieurs heures en silence avant d'arriver devant chez Bobby. Alex entra la première dans la maison et s'étonna que la porte d'entrée soit grande ouverte. Quand elle arriva dans l'entrée, elle se sentit mal. Cette maison n'avait plus vraiment l'air habitée.

\- Bobby ?!, appela-t-elle.

Dean arriva derrière elle et eut la même impression. Alex partit vers la cuisine en continuant d'appeler Bobby et Dean partit vers le salon. Il se figea dans l'entrée du salon.

\- Alex ?

Sa sœur accouru alors qu'il se rapprochait de ce qui l'avait fait se figer.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ?

Elle vit alors son frère redresser le fauteuil roulant qu'il avait trouvé renversé sur le côté et Alex crut que son cœur avait loupé un battement en voyant des impacts de balles dans le dossier d'où on pouvait voir des trace de sang séché qui avait dégouliné.

\- Oh non, Bobby, fit-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Dean la regarda, retenant lui aussi des larmes. Alex se tourna et donna un coup de pied dans la première chose qu'elle trouva. Pas Bobby. Bobby ne pouvait pas être mort. Dean essaya de dire quelque chose pour la calmer mais il savait que quand Alex était dans cet état, ce n'était même pas la peine. Il regardait toujours autour de lui quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il s'en approcha et déplaça la pièce du milieu qui cachait un compartiment secret que Bobby lui avait montré quand il était gamin et en sortit le journal du chasseur. Il trouva une photo, Bobby et Castiel posaient avec d'autres personnes devant un panneau disant « Camp Chitaqua »

\- Lexie, je crois que je sais où ils sont tous passé !

Alex se rapprocha, retenant toujours ses larmes et prit la photo. Elle reconnut Bobby, souriant avec un fusil dans les mains, toujours dans son fauteuil mais elle eut un choc en reconnaissant Castiel. C'était bizarre de le voir sans son éternel trench coat beige et portant un fusil en plus.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici …, murmura-t-elle.

\- L'Apocalypse., lui répondit Dean en partant vers la sortie. Aller viens, on doit trouver les autres.

Elle le suivit et ils remontèrent dans la voiture.

\- Tu sais où est ce camp ?

\- Aucune idée, mais je pense pas que ce monde doit grouiller de camps de survivants.

Alex s'endormit au bout d'une heure de route. « J'espère que les autres vont bien », se dit elle avant de complètement sombrer dans le sommeil.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean la réveilla pour lui dire qu'ils étaient arrivé. Ils sortirent discrètement de la voiture et se rapprochèrent tout aussi discrètement de l'entrée du camp. Ils repérèrent un homme qui surveillait l'entrée. Ils attendirent qu'il s'éloigne et entrèrent. Dean vérifiait derrière eux et Alex fixait une épave de voiture devant eux ...oh non.

\- Dean, chuchota-t-elle. Ne regarde pas devant toi.

Dean se tourna vers elle et vit son Impala complètement détruite. Il se rapprocha rapidement de la voiture ...ou du moins de ce qui l'en restait.

\- Oh non _baby_ , qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?!

\- DEAN !, s'écria Alex

Mais Dean ne put se tourner pour voir la raison de son cri qu'il sentit un coup derrière la tête et tomba par terre, assommé.

Alex fixa l'homme qui venait d'assommer son frère et faillit se décrocher la mâchoire quand sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand à cause de sa surprise.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question !, rétorqua une voix derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et eut à peine vu les yeux bruns et les cheveux blonds de sa meilleure amie qu'elle reçut elle aussi un coup derrière la tête et perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà :D J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plus :) Et je posterais la suite dans pas longtemps :) (deux/trois jours je pense :D)  
Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça a été dur pour moi de poster ça, c'est une fic que seules ma meilleure amie et ma colocataire ont pu lire et j'espère tellement que ça va plaire :) *gros coeurs sur vous***

 **PS pour Cassandra ; Défi relevé ma belle, je t'aime fort, merci pour tout *coeurs***


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooow, j'espère que vous allez bien :D Je vous amène la suiiiite :D Encore un gros merci à Barjy et à Syrus pour leur reviews, elles m'ont fait trop plaisir :D Donc voilà, la suite :D**

 **PS ; Un petit éclaircissement s'impose, à un moment dans ce chapitre, Alex fait allusion à sa famille d'adoption. Alors comme je l'ai sûrement jamais expliqué dans une autre fic (enfin je m'en souviens pas de l'avoir fait en tout cas :P) Alex est donc la soeur de Sam et Dean mais n'a pas été élevé avec eux mais dans une famille d'adoption et ne les connais que depuis qu'elle a 21 ans :) (et pour ce qui est arrivé à sa famille adoptive, promis j'écrirais une fois dessus :P)**

**Je vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 _Supernatural ; The End_

 _«Attends, t'es défoncé ?» [2]_

Quand Alex reprit connaissance, elle sentait qu'on lui tirait les bras en arrière et elle n'arrivait pas à les bouger, idem pour ses jambes. Et elle avait mal à la tête. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. La mémoire lui revint mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Elle avait vu un homme assommer son frère ...mais dans son souvenir, l'homme qui avait assommé Dean lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Comme si Dean avait été assommé par lui même … ce qui était totalement impossible. Puis elle revit le regard étonné et effrayé que Cynthia lui avait jeté, parce qu'elle en était sûr, la femme derrière elle était sa meilleure amie, mais avec un truc qu'elle ne comprenait pas, quelque chose avait changé chez Cynthia, sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi.

Elle décida d'entrouvrir les yeux et comprit pourquoi elle avait l'impression que ses bras étaient retenus vers l'arrière et que ses jambes ne pouvaient pas bouger. Elle était ligotée à une chaise. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans un genre de chalet, ligotée à une chaise ... « comme une débile qui sait pas se battre » marmonna-t-elle dans sa tête. Et puis, elle vit Dean, en face d'elle, attaché lui aussi mais à un poteau, qui la fixait l'air d'essayer de lui dire un truc.

\- Tiens tiens, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux réveillés, on va pouvoir discuter, fit une voix sur sa gauche.

Alex se figea en l'entendant. Cette voix. C'était celle de Dean. Mais Dean était en face d'elle et n'avait pas dit un mot alors pourquoi elle … Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Encore une fois.

\- OK. Ou j'ai trop bu ou pas assez, railla-t-elle.

\- Je me dit exactement la même chose, rétorqua le Dean sur sa gauche.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!, s'exclama le Dean en face d'elle, son frère, son VRAI frère.

\- Ce serait à nous de poser cette question !, répliqua une voix sur la droite.

Alex se tourna vers la voix et vit Cynthia, qui entrait dans la cabane.

\- Ils sont prêts, fit-elle vers Dean, celui de 2014, qui hocha la tête en réponse avant de regarder l'autre Dean. Sérieusement, donnez nous une bonne raison de pas vous tuer ?

\- Parce que tu nous connais et que tu nous apprécie, railla Alex.

Cynthia se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Alex avait son petit sourire en coin habituel et vit des larmes perler dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

\- Écoutez, commença Dean, celui du présent. Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais on est pas des polymorphes ni des démons ou même des

\- On sait, le coupa l'autre Dean. On a fait les tests d'usages.

Alex baissa les yeux sur ses bras et elle vit qu'effectivement, elle avait une coupure. Certainement fait avec un couteau en argent pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas un polymorphe. En fait, elle avait même deux coupures …

\- Et le fait que vous m'ayez entaillé deux fois la peau, c'est parce que vous étiez pas sûr la première fois ou est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière ?, ironisa-t-elle encore.

Cynthia la fixa, le regard toujours aussi triste.

\- J'ai testé l'argent et l'épée d'archange, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi l'épée d'archange ?, s'étonna Alex. Je ne suis pas un ange !

La Winchester vit le Dean de 2014 lancé un regard à Cynthia, comme si il voulait qu'elle se taise et qu'elle en avait trop dit.

\- On est jamais trop prudent, rétorqua Cynthia. Mais ce qu'il y a de bizarre avec vous deux, c'est que vous vous trimbalez avec les mêmes trucs que Dean et Alex ont toujours sur eux.

\- Je sais que ça va paraître bizarre, dit à nouveau le Dean de 2009, mais on est Dean et Alex et on vient de 2009 !

Le Dean de 2014 jeta un regard, le premier d'ailleurs, vers Alex et elle vit la même tristesse dans ses yeux que dans ceux de Cynthia quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé les gars ? » se demanda-t-elle dans sa tête. Puis le Dean du futur reporta son attention sur le Dean de 2009.

\- Si t'es vraiment moi, dis moi quelque chose qu'on est les seuls à savoir.

Alex vit son frère, celui de son époque, réfléchir et puis afficher le petit regard qu'il avait quand il trouvait une solution aux problèmes.

\- OK, commença-t-il. Rhonda Hurley !

Cynthia se tourna vers le Dean de 2014 et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Alex jeta le même regard à son frère de 2009 mais les deux Dean se regardaient comme s'ils se comprenaient.

\- On avait quoi, 19 ans ? Elle nous a fait essayer une de ses culottes, continuait le Dean de 2009.

Alex et Cynthia se jetèrent un regard, comme si ni l'une ni l'autre ne croyait à la scène qui se passaient devant elles.

\- Elle était toute rose et satinée mais tu sais quoi ?, demanda le Dean du présent à celui du futur. Et bah ça nous a pas déplut !

Le Dean de 2014 sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

\- Bien vu !, fit-il.

\- Et voilà, railla Alex, comment on casse un mythe.

Dean, celui du futur, se tourna vers elle.

\- Et toi, comment je peux être sûr que tu es bien ma sœur ?

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas d'histoire de sous-vêtement rose et satiné à te raconter, rétorqua Alex. Demande moi un truc auquel je suis la seule à pouvoir répondre.

Elle vit son, futur, frère réfléchir avant que Cynthia ne s'avance.

\- Tu as peur des araignée, fit-elle.

\- Effectivement, répondit Alex, mais ça, tous le monde le sait …

\- Un jour, tu m'as raconté pourquoi. Rappelle moi la raison !

Alex sourit. Elle allait enfin leur prouver qu'elle était bien Alex.

\- ça remonte à mon enfance. On jouait à se cacher avec ma sœur adoptive. J'ai eu la brillante idée de me planquer dans la remise au fond du jardin sauf que sans faire exprès, je me suis enfermée moi-même. Clara, ma sœur adoptive donc, n'a pas eu l'idée de me chercher là-bas et je n'arrivais pas à en sortir. C'est mon père adoptif qui m'a retrouvé, j'étais roulée en boule dans un coin, avec plein d'araignée sur moi et j'étais terrifiée.

Cynthia se tourna vers le Dean de son époque.

\- C'est bien elle.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Alex est ...enfin tu sais bien !, lui répliqua Dean.

\- Je sais mais c'est bien elle. Je le sais, c'est ma meilleure amie !

Le Dean du futur sembla encore réfléchir et puis se tourna vers l'autre Dean. Alex eut l'impression qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas la regarder trop longtemps.

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes retrouvé ici ?, demanda-t-il à son double du passé.

\- A cause de Zachary, c'est lui qui nous a envoyé ici.

\- Zachary ?, s'exclama Cynthia.

\- Où est-il ?, demanda Dean, je veux lui parler.

\- On en sait rien, répondit Alex

\- Vous en savez rien ?, répéta Cynthia, déçue. Mais

\- Crois moi, continua Alex, tout ce qu'on veut, c'est retourner dans notre époque !

Le Dean de 2014 se mit à faire les cents pas tout en chargeant les armes qui se trouvaient sur la table.

\- Donc il vous a envoyé ici pour voir l'Apocalypse aux premières loges ?

\- Apparemment, répondit Dean. Le virus Croatoan, c'est comme ça qu'ils s'y sont pris ?

\- Ouais, c'est incurable, incontrôlable et ça fait bien flipper tout le monde, expliqua Cynthia. Les premières à être toucher c'était les grandes villes et maintenant, l'Humanité presque tout entière est touchée, il ne reste que quelques groupes de survivants éparpillés un peu partout.

Dean et Alex ne disaient rien. Et puis, Alex vit son frère relever la tête vers son double du futur.

\- Où est passé Sam ?

Ils virent Cynthia et Dean se lancé un regard, comme s'ils hésitaient sur quoi répondre.

\- Il … il y a eu un duel à Détroit, à ce qu'on dit, il s'en est pas sorti, expliqua finalement Dean.

\- A ce qu'on dit ?!, s'étonna l'autre Dean. Tu n'étais pas avec lui ?!

\- Sam et moi … on ne s'était pas parlé depuis 5 ans.

Dean de 2009 vit qu'Alex faisait un calcul rapide dans sa tête puis elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard accusateur.

\- T'as jamais essayé de le retrouver ?, demanda-t-elle à Dean 2014.

\- On avait assez de pains sur la planche comme ça.

\- Bien-sûr, répliqua-t-elle. Plus important que notre frère.

\- Tu n'as pas cherché à le retrouver, toi non plus !, siffla Dean vers elle.

\- CA SUFFIT !, s'écria Cynthia. Vous vous calmez, tous les deux !

\- Bien.

Le Dean de 2014 rassembla les armes sur la table dans un sac et le mit sur son sac.

\- J'ai une course à faire, expliqua-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers sa petite amie.

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, surtout tu ne les détache pas !, lui commanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ?!, s'insurgea l'autre Dean. Tu vas pas nous laisser là ?

\- Si.

\- Attends tu ne te fais pas confiance ?, essaya Dean.

\- Non, je ne me fais pas confiance.

Cynthia se tourna elle aussi vers son petit ami.

\- Soit prudent.

\- Comme toujours, répondit-il en plantant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de la blonde avant de sortir de la pièce.

Une fois le Dean du futur partit, Alex soupira aussi fort qu'elle le put.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, frangin, tu es devenu un vrai trouduc !

Cynthia lui lança un regard accusateur.

\- Ne le juge pas trop vite, Alex.

Puis la chasseuse sembla attendre quelque chose en silence. Et quand Alex entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui s'éloignait, Cynthia se dirigea vers Dean, attrapa une clé dans sa poche et lui retira ses menottes.

\- Tu nous détache ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- J'ai l'air de faire quoi là ?, répliqua la chasseuse.

\- Mais, il enfin je, enfin bref, je viens pas juste de t'interdire de nous détacher ?

\- Chéri, tu devrais savoir à force, que je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres !, rétorqua Cynthia en allant détacher la Winchester. Et puis si Zachary voulait que vous puissiez voir ce qu'il se passe maintenant, c'est pas enfermé ici que vous allez pouvoir le faire !

Alex se leva et frotta ses poignets. Ce qu'elle détestait être attachée !

\- Au fait, fit-elle soudainement. Et moi, je suis où ? Histoire que je me tombe pas dessus. Je me connais, tomber sur mon double du passé, ça m'enchantera pas, railla-t-elle.

Cynthia la regarda, encore une fois avec ce regard triste.

\- Alex, tu …

\- Je quoi ?

\- Tu es morte.

« ça explique les regards d'enterrement » railla-t-elle intérieurement. Elle vit son frère qui la regardait, lui aussi, comme si il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse être morte.

\- Sam et moi, morts. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Dean semble si insensible maintenant, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas le juger trop rapidement, rétorqua Cynthia.

Puis la blonde fit quelque chose qui étonna Alex. Elle se jeta sur elle et la serra fort contre elle.

\- Ce que tu me manques Lexie.

Alex ne réagit pas tout de suite mais finit elle aussi par étreindre sa meilleure amie. Elle se mit à imaginer le contraire, elle aussi n'aurait pas supporter que Cynthia meurt. Les gens disent toujours à Alex que ça doit être dur pour elle, d'avoir toujours peur de perdre ses frères. Oh bien sur, elle aimait Sam et Dean, ils étaient ses grands frères et les perdre serait horrible (même si elle les avaient déjà perdu plusieurs fois) mais Cynthia, ce serait pire. Elle avait beau aimer Sam et Dean du plus profond de son cœur, Cynthia passait devant. Ça pouvait paraître monstrueux mais Cynthia avait été là avant, c'était bien plus que sa meilleure amie, elle était comme une sœur. Elle l'avait comme qui dirait sauvée de son ancienne vie et la chasseuse lui serait toujours reconnaissante pour ça. C'était Cynthia et elle contre le reste du monde. Depuis longtemps et pour toujours. Elle n'aurait pas supporter de la perdre et elle comprenait que Cynthia n'avait pas supporter de la perdre aussi.

Puis Cynthia relâcha son étreinte et se tourna vers Dean.

\- Les choses ont bien changé ici, lui dit-elle.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu ça.

Dean regarda alors vers sa sœur.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se barrer d'ici.

\- Et on fait ça comment ?

\- Castiel ! Il est toujours là ?, demanda-t-il à Cynthia.

\- Je vois pas trop où il pourrait aller. Oui il est toujours là.

\- Il faut qu'on le voit !

Dean allait ouvrir la porte mais Cynthia se posta devant.

\- Attendez une minute ! Je veux bien que vous bougiez d'ici mais il faut qu'on soit discret !

Les deux Winchester la fixèrent sans comprendre. Cynthia leva les yeux au ciel, ils n'apprendront donc jamais à réfléchir avant d'agir ?

\- Dean est parti en mission donc toi, Dean, tu peux te promener sans trop de soucis mais, et Alex ? Je te signale que tu es sensé être morte il y a un peu plus de six mois ! Alors oui, les gens font face à l'Apocalypse mais ils ne sont pas mentalement prêt à voir un fantôme !

\- Mais je ne suis pas un fan...

\- Et alors ?, la coupa la blonde. Tu es morte quand même ! Laissez moi passer devant !

Cynthia sortit donc la première, suivit par les deux Winchester. Elle leur fit signe d'avancer et ils firent à peine deux pas qu'un homme vint vers eux, l'air préoccupé. Alex eut juste le temps d'avoir un réflexe, totalement débile quand on y pense, se cacher derrière son frère.

\- Dean, justement je te cherchais !, fit l'homme.

\- Chuck ?!, s'étonna Dean avant de se ressaisir. Euh, oui Chuck ?

\- On a un petit soucis au niveau des stocks ! On a encore pas mal de conserve mais on va manquer d'aliments périssables et de produits d'hygiène ! Alors, on fait comment ?

Dean lança un regard paniqué à Cynthia qui essaya de répondre mais Chuck fixa bizarrement Dean.

\- Attends un peu, t'es pas sensé être en mission toi ?

\- Chuck, il faut qu'on y aille !, rétorqua Cynthia, espérant pouvoir esquiver le prophète.

\- ALEX ?!, s'écria celui-ci.

Il venait en fait d'apercevoir la chasseuse, mal dissimulée derrière son frère.

\- Mais tu es ...enfin tu ne peux pas...

Cynthia se jeta sur le prophète et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

\- Chuck, je sais que ça paraît dément mais je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Sache juste que c'est bien Alex mais s'il te plaît, garde ça pour toi ! On t'expliquera tout plus tard ! Compris ?

Le prophète hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et Cynthia le relâcha.

\- En tout cas, ça fait du bien de te voir Alex, sourit-il mais un peu tristement quand même.

\- De même, Chuck, dit la chasseuse en lui rendant son sourire.

Cynthia se remit à marcher et Dean et Alex lui emboîtèrent le pas après avoir salué Chuck. La blonde les mena à travers le camp, évitant les gens qui risquaient de les voir et elle s'arrêta devant une cabane dont la porte d'entrée était remplacé par un rideau de perles. « qui est assez dingue pour ne pas avoir de porte durant une Apocalypse ? » s'étonna Alex dans sa tête.

\- Castiel habite là, fit Cynthia.

«Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes même pas» se dit elle encore. Dean monta les marches et Alex voulut le suivre mais Cynthia lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu devrais pas y aller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Attends quelques minutes. Je dis pas ça pour toi mais pour lui...

Alex ne comprenait pas ce que Cynthia voulait dire mais elle hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle attendrait alors.

Dean entra dans la « cabane » et crut qu'il rêvait en se figeant dans l'entrée. Castiel était là, entouré de femmes, entrain d'avoir une discussion ...philosophique ? Non carrément bizarre en fait. L'ange sembla enfin le remarquer et il se tourna vers son « public ». Il s'excusa afin de pouvoir s'entretenir avec « notre valeureux meneur ». Dean haussa un sourcil, « valeureux meneur » ? C'est le manque de réaction de sa sœur qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'Alex ne l'avait pas suivi. En se tournant, il la vit au pieds des marches, adossée au mur. Elle se sentit fixée et tourna la tête vers son frère. Il l'interrogea du regard et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Alex regarda alors vers Cynthia et vit que celle-ci était occupé à hurler sur deux gamins, elle en profita pour monter rapidement les marches pour rejoindre Dean.

\- Désolé, elle voulait pas que, bordel de merde !

Alex allait lui expliquer ce que Cynthia lui avait dit mais ses yeux se posèrent sur Castiel. Elle qui s'attendait à l'ange en trench et son petit air perdu de toujours, elle voyait un hippie à la barbe de trois jours, « ok, plus que trois jours » se dit elle.

\- Au moins, il a jeté son trench dégueu !, chuchota-t-elle à Dean.

\- Allez vous lavez avant l'orgie.

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, les deux Winchester se figèrent, se jetèrent un regard ahuri et se tournèrent vers Castiel, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche de celui-ci.

\- Est ce qu'il vient de, commença Alex en se décalant derrière Dean pour laisser passer les femmes présentes dans la pièce.

\- De dire ce qu'on a entendu ? Je crois oui …, finit Dean en chuchotant. C'est quoi ce bordel ?!, s'écria-t-il en s'approchant de Castiel qui s'étirait dos à eux. T'es devenu hippie ou quoi ?

\- Je croyais que tu avais abandonné l'idée de me cataloguer ?, répliqua Castiel en se tournant vers Dean. Wow. Tu n'es pas toi, enfin pas le toi d'aujourd'hui !

\- Ca se voit tant que ça ?, railla Alex

Castiel se tourna d'un coup vers elle, l'air choqué.

\- Hello Castiel, le salua la chasseuse avec un petit sourire.

Il la fixa encore quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de regarder Dean, non sans lui jeter quelques regards furtifs.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, marmonna-t-elle.

\- De … De quelle année tu viens ?, demanda Castiel à Dean.

\- 2009.

\- C'est Zachary qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Qui d'autre que ce trouduc ?, railla encore Alex.

\- Comment tu parles de ton meilleur ami !, ironisa Dean à son tour avec un faux air scandalisé.

Cette fois, c'est Dean que Castiel dévisagea avec un air choqué.

\- Quoi ?, fit Dean, j'ai un bouton sur le front.

\- Toi aussi ?, demande Castiel l'air toujours étonné.

\- Moi aussi quoi, Cass?

L'ange désigna Alex du regard.

\- Toi aussi tu la vois et tu l'entends ?

Alex jeta un regard étonné vers Castiel.

\- Bien sûr qu'il me voit et m'entends, je suis là ! A moins qu'il soit aveugle et sourd bien sûr qu'il me voit et qu'il m'entends!

Castiel la regardait toujours.

\- Moi aussi, je viens de 2009, Cass.

Il se mit à la fixer, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là et qu'elle allait disparaître dans la seconde. Alex pria pour qu'il arrête. L'ange fixait souvent les gens avec insistance et même si d'habitude, le fait qu'il la fixe la stressait juste un peu, à ce moment là, elle se sentait bizarre. Parce qu'il la regardait, mais pas comme d'habitude. Elle ne savait pas quoi mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui avait changé.

\- Oui bon, Castiel, tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'enfiler tes petites ailes et de

L'ange se désintéressa de la chasseuse et éclata de rire, coupant Dean dans sa phrase. Les deux Winchester lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

\- Si seulement c'était si simple, expliqua Castiel entre deux éclats de rire, j'aimerais tellement avoir juste à « enfiler mes petites ailes » mais je pense pas que ce soit possible.

Dean le regarda, l'air encore plus étonné.

\- Attends, t'es défoncé ?

\- La plupart du temps oui.

Alex retint un éclat de rire alors que Dean avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il allait faire une remarque à Castiel sur sa consommation de stupéfiants quand Alex entendit une voiture et sortit sur le pas de la porte.

\- Euh Dean ?

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es de retour. Enfin l'autre toi, expliqua-t-elle en revenant vers Dean.

Il passa à côté d'elle et sortit. Elle allait le suivre quand elle se tourna vers Castiel qui la regardait, à nouveau.

\- Tu compte me faire une remarque sur la drogue ?, ironisa l'ange.

\- Mon dieu Castiel, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver !

\- La vie n'a jamais été tendre avec nous, tu sais.

Elle allait rajouter quelque chose mais les hurlements de son frère (la question étant de savoir, _lequel_ des deux) la firent sortir en courant de la cabane.

En sortant, elle trouva Dean, celui de 2014, un flingue pointé sur un de ses _amis_ et l'autre Dean qui s'approchait pour l'empêcher de tirer … en vain. Elle entendit le coup de feu et vu l'homme devant Dean s'effondrer.

\- MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE !, hurla Dean en voyant son double du futur abattre un homme sans aucune raison apparente.

\- Bordel, marmonna l'autre Dean.

Il se tourna vers tous ceux qui avaient assistés à la scène et par conséquent vu qu'il y avait deux Dean.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, commença-t-il. Entre moi et ce type, on peut vraiment dire que la situation est assez compliquée ! Mais faites moi confiance, quand vous aurez besoin d'en savoir plus, je vous expliquerais tout ! En attendant, on a tous des trucs à faire !

Tous le monde commençait à partir s'occuper chacun de son côté quand Alex, qui n'avait pas penser à se cacher, vit l'homme à côté d'elle, se tourner vers elle, se figer de surprise et avant qu'elle puisse comprendre, il pointait une arme vers elle.

\- IL EST DE RETOUR !, hurla-t-il, faisant paniqué tous le monde.

Alex leva les mains en l'air quand elle vit le flingue.

\- Déjà, je sais que ça peut surprendre mais je suis une fille, donc « elle », railla la Winchester en essayant de rester calme. Ensuite, je te conseille de baisser cette arme avant de faire un geste que tu regretterais par la suite ...

Le type s'approcha encore d'elle, le flingue toujours pointé sur sa tête. Mais Cynthia et Castiel s'interposèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Écoute ce qu'elle dit, pose cette arme et calme toi, fit doucement Cynthia, tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est bien Alex.

\- Alex est morte, cracha le type en réponse.

Cynthia s'avança doucement pour essayer de lui prendre son arme tout en regardant vers les autres aussi.

\- Je vous promet que c'est bien Alex. On vous expliquera mais pour l'instant, faîtes nous confiance.

Puis elle regarda l'homme armé.

\- Pas la peine de la tuer. C'est bien elle.

\- Et si tu essaye de me tuer, tu risques de te faire pulvériser par un ange vicieux et dégarni pas très content, ironisa Alex.

Cynthia lui lança le regard qu'elle lui faisait à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait que sa meilleure amie ferait mieux de la fermer (souvent en fait).

\- Et pourquoi je t'écouterais ?, fit encore l'autre, n'ayant toujours pas lâcher son arme.

\- Parce que c'est moi qui te dit de le faire, gronda le Dean de 2014.

L'homme rangea son arme à contre cœur et s'éloigna, non sans lâcher Alex du regard comme si elle allait tout d'un coup sortir un fusil de sa poche et tous les tuer.

\- Vous deux !, aboya Dean à Alex et son double du passé.Vous venez avec moi !

Il partit vers la cabane où ils les avaient attacher juste avant de partir. Alex vit Dean le suivre et Cynthia lui attrapa gentiment le bras et lui fit signe de faire de même.

\- Il pourrait demander gentiment, ronchonna la Winchester.

Elle tourna la tête vers la blonde.

\- Et au fait, pourquoi il a dit « Il » en parlant de moi ?

La chasseuse lui jeta un regard rapide puis fixa obstinément droit devant elle.

\- Un lapsus sûrement.

\- Un lapsus ?!

\- Ça arrive, dans la panique.

Alex allait lui dire que, si déjà elle la prenait pour une débile, qu'elle le fasse en la regardant droit dans les yeux mais elles venaient de franchir la porte de la cabane et Dean 2014 les fusillaient du regard.

\- C'était quoi ce délire ?!, s'écria-t-il. Je vous avais pas autoriser à sortir !

\- Tu devrais savoir que j'en fais qu'à ma tête de toute façon, répliqua Alex, un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais, et ça a finit par te tuer !, rétorqua sèchement Dean, clouant le bec de la chasseuse.

\- Et c'est toi qui a abattu un homme de sang froid !, s'écria l'autre Dean, prenant la défense de sa petite sœur.

\- On s'est retrouvé dans une zone de quarantaine et il a été infecté par des Croats !

\- Des quoi ?!, s'étonna Alex.

\- Des Croats, des Croatoans, expliqua Cynthia.

\- Et comment tu pouvais le savoir ?, interrogea le Dean de 2009.

\- Au bout de quelques années, tu finis par les reconnaître de loin. Il allait pas tarder à péter les plombs et mettre tous le monde en danger.

\- Et tu le tue comme ça ? Sans rien dire !, s'indigna Alex

\- Je voyais pas l'intérêt de gâcher ce qui lui restait à vivre avec une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Et tu l'abat comme ça devant tous le monde ?! C'est ça qui va les faire flipper !

\- On est en 2014, Alex. Les gens ont l'habitude.

\- Bah quelle époque de merde, répliqua la chasseuse.

\- Par contre, continua le Dean de 2014 sans prêter attention à la remarque d'Alex, voir mon clone et ma sœur morte débarquer, ça, ça les a bien fait flipper.

\- Ecoute, commença l'autre Dean

\- Non VOUS allez m'écouter ! On est dans MON époque, pas la votre. Quand je vous dis de faire un truc, vous le faîtes !

Cynthia, qui était rester derrière Alex, lui passa devant et se posta devant son petit ami.

\- C'est bon, calme toi. C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui les ai détaché !

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

\- On va pas se prendre la tête pour ça !

\- A cause de toi, ça doit être la panique dans tout le camp !

\- Zachary les a envoyé pour qu'ils voient ce qui se passe, pas pour qu'ils passent leur temps ligoté dans une cabane !

Dean allait répliquer quand l'autre, celui de 2009, le coupa dans son élan.

\- Et si tu nous expliquais en quoi consistait ta mission !

Son double sembla approuver ce changement de conversation et se dirigea vers son sac.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?, lui demanda Cynthia.

\- Tu doutes encore de moi ?, répliqua son petit ami en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Alex fit semblant de vomir.

\- S'il vous plaît. On est en 2014 d'accord, mais j'aime toujours pas vous voir flirter à côté de moi !

Son frère, de 2014, eut un rire moqueur et sortit l'objet de sa mission de son sac, sous les yeux étonnés de l'autre Dean et Alex.

\- Attends, fit Dean à côté d'Alex. C'est le Colt ?

\- Ouais c'est le Colt.

\- Mais il était passé où ?, demanda Alex

\- Un peu partout. Ils ont pas arrêté de le bouger de planque en planque. On a mis 5 ans à le trouver, mais maintenant on l'a.

\- Et c'est quoi la suite du plan ?, demanda le Dean de 2009

\- La suite du plan ? C'est simple. Demain, on va tuer le Diable.

\- Rien que ça, fit Alex.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une des cabanes, Dean et Cynthia ayant organisé une réunion pour qu'ils se préparent tous à aller tuer Lucifer. Dean et Alex étaient assis dans leur coin alors que Castiel et d'autre personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, s'étaient installé à la table. Cynthia et le Dean de 2014 étaient debout devant eux.

\- Alors quoi ? C'est ça ton fameux Colt ?, demanda une jeune femme brune assise à côté de Castiel.

\- Ouais, répondit Cynthia, et c'est avec ça qu'on va buter le Diable !

\- J'ai hâte de te voir essayer et te faire tuer, railla la brune en lançant un regard méchant à Cynthia.

La blonde allait répliquer mais Dean lui fit signe de se calmer.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Risa ?, questionna « calmement » Cynthia.

\- Tu le sais très bien !

\- Vous allez arrêter vos disputes de gamines ?, s'énerva le Dean de 2014.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne répliquèrent rien et Cynthia alla se mettre à côté d'Alex pendant que Dean expliquait en quoi aller consister leur plan.

\- Et c'est quoi, son problème, à Risa ?, demanda Alex en chuchotant.

\- Dean et moi.

Le Dean de 2009 se mit à rire doucement.

\- Eh ! Je t'interdis de te foutre de moi !, protesta Cynthia.

\- T'as vraiment un problème avec les prénoms en « isa », se moqua Alex

\- T'as pas changé, répliqua Dean.

\- Non, rien a changé. Je suis toujours amoureuse de toi malgré le fait que tu sois devenu un véritable crétin, tu es toujours à moi et je déteste toujours toute femme s'approchant un peu trop près de toi.

Alex éclata de rire et s'attira le regard noir de Risa. Regard noir auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire hypocrite.

\- Et est ce que ta copine a aussi un moyen de localiser le Diable ?, railla encore Risa.

\- Je vais me la faire, marmonna Cynthia.

\- On a pas besoin de localiser Lucifer, on sait déjà où il est, répliqua le Dean de 2014. Le démon qu'on a chopé la semaine dernière était un de ses proches, il nous a dit où il serait.

\- Et quand un _démon_ te dit où trouver Lucifer, toi tu le crois ?

Alex attrapa le bras de Cynthia pour que celle ci n'aille pas étrangler Risa.

\- Fais moi confiance, fit Dean, il disait la vérité.

\- Et comment tu peux en être sûr ?

Castiel se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Disons que notre valeureux meneur sait comment faire pour que ceux qu'il interroge lui dise la vérité, fit-il.

Alex et Dean, celui de 2009, se jetèrent un regard en comprenant.

\- Tu t'es remis à torturer ?!, s'écria Alex. Je croyais que « rien au monde ne te ferais torturer à nouveau » ?!

\- C'est l'Apocalypse, Alex.

\- C'est la nouvelle grande excuse, c'est ça ?, fit le Dean de 2009. Quelle classe !

Castiel se mit à rire et s'attira le regard noir de Dean 2014.

\- Quoi ?, s'exclama l'ange. J'aime ton moi passé.

\- Ouais, il était moins chiant, ajouta Alex ce qui déclencha un autre éclat de rire chez Castiel.

L'ange lui jeta un regard, toujours comme si il ne croyait pas qu'elle était là. La chasseuse lui fit un petit sourire et il se concentra à nouveau sur Dean. Alex se sentit fixée et vit Cynthia qui la regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Quoi ?, murmura Alex

\- Non rien, répondit la blonde en chuchotant elle aussi.

\- C'est ça.

\- C'est juste que, si je me souviens de 2009 et de ce que je pensais à ce moment là, j'avais raison.

\- Sur ?

\- Castiel et toi.

\- Mon dieu tu vas pas t'y remettre ! On a déjà eu cette discussion dans le passé, tu vas pas me la refaire dans le futur !

\- Pense ce que tu veux Lexie, j'avais raison, je pourrais même te le prouver.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Yep. Vas parler à Castiel et tu verras !

Alex leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur ce que disait le Dean de 2014, tout en se disant que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas tellement changé que ça, toujours aussi têtue.

Une fois la « réunion » finit, tout le monde partit faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Risa partit non sans lancer un dernier regard noir à Cynthia (qui lui répondit avec un de ses sourires hypocrites qui avait toujours fait rire Alex) et Castiel parla encore quelques minutes avec Dean et Cynthia avant de partir lui aussi. Il ne resta que Cynthia, Alex et les deux Dean. Le Dean de 2014 fit un signe vers Cynthia, lui désignant Alex du regard puis la porte. L'autre Dean vit le manège de son double mais pas Alex qui semblait dans ses pensées. Cynthia lança un regard de reproche à son petit ami qui fit semblant de l'ignorer. La blonde soupira et se tourna vers Alex.

\- Viens Lexie, on va faire un tour !

Alex mit quelques secondes à réagir mais finit par suivre la chasseuse à l'extérieur.

Une fois les filles sortis, le Dean du futur se tourna vers l'autre Dean.

\- Alex et toi, vous allez venir avec demain.

\- Super bonne idée. Et si on se fait tuer ?

\- Zachary veillera sûrement sur vous. Et je veux que tu vois quelque chose.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- La raison pour laquelle j'ai fais partir Alex. Je ne veux pas qu'elle entende ce que je vais te dire …

\- D'accord, fit le Dean de 2009. Et c'est quoi ce que truc que tu veux qu'on voit ?

\- Sam.

Dean, celui de 2009, se figea quelques secondes en regardant son double.

\- Tu nous a dit qu'il était mort !

\- Crois moi, j'aurais préféré, répondit l'autre Dean.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

\- Sam n'est pas mort à Détroit, il a dit oui à Détroit.

Dean ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que l'autre Dean voulait dire mais il finit par comprendre.

\- Il a dit oui à Lucifer ?

Le Dean de 2014 acquiesça en silence.

\- Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?!, questionna le Dean du présent.

\- Disons que la personne qui servait de véhicule à Satan à ce moment là était sur le point de mourir et que Sam s'est sacrifié en espérant qu'elle survive.

\- Elle ?, demanda Dean, ayant peur d'avoir compris même s'il priait pour qu'il se trompe.

\- Alex.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette fois :D J'espère que ça vous aura plus encore une fois :D *gros bisous et cœurs sur vous***

 **(Et vous savez à quel point écrire tous les "2009" et "2014" deviennent vite chiiiiant xD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjouuuuur :D Je passe en coup de vent vous poster l'avant dernière partie de ma fic :D**

 **Merci Barjy pour ta review (j'ai essayé de te répondre en MP mais apparemment, le site ne voulait rien savoir :P) et merci à tout les autres pour les messages privés :D**

 **Je vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 _Supernatural ; The End._

 _«Bonne nuit Alex.»_ [3]

Dean ne réagit pas tout de suite, essayant de digérer ça. Alex, sa petite sœur, véhicule de Lucifer.

\- Comment, comment c'est arrivé ?

\- Peu importe. Mais c'est pour ça que je veux que tu viennes, que tu vois notre frère et qu'en revenant dans ton époque, tu change le cours du temps !

\- Et je fais ça comment ?

\- En disant oui. Tu dis oui à Michael et il tue le diable !

\- Mais t'es dingue ! Si je dis oui à Michael, il tuera le diable mais il cramera la moitié de la planète !

\- Regarde autour de toi, la moitié de la planète c'est mieux que toute la planète ! Et Alex et Sam n'auront pas à lui servir de véhicule ! Si je pouvais, je lui aurai dit oui !

\- Qu'est ce qui t'en a empêché ?

\- Je l'ai fait, mais quand je l'ai fait, il était déjà trop tard, les anges ne m'ont pas répondu …

Aucun des deux ne rajouta quelque chose et ils restèrent à se fixer pendant quelques instants.

\- Maintenant, fit le Dean du futur, on a plus le choix, je dois tuer Sam. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu change ton futur ! Il est trop tard pour moi mais pas pour toi !

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois sans rien dire puis le Dean de 2014 soupira.

\- Mais tu le feras pas … parce que je l'ai pas fait. Parce que c'est pas notre genre de céder.

Le Dean du présent resta silencieux quelques minutes, réfléchissant à tout ce que son futur lui venait de lui dire.

\- Mais pourquoi Alex ? Je croyais que c'était Sam, son véhicule.

\- C'est une histoire de lignée. Alex est une Winchester, donc elle peut lui servir de véhicule.

\- Alors attends, si c'est juste parce que c'est notre sœur, toi enfin moi, je pourrais aussi être son véhicule.

\- Apparemment, on a beau être du même sang, ce trouduc à quand même ses préférences …

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alex suivait Cynthia dans le camps, sans savoir où sa meilleure amie voulait l'emmener. Elles s'arrêtèrent près des voitures et Cynthia ouvrit le coffre, fouillant dedans. Alex hésita quelques secondes, elle avait une question à lui poser mais elle appréhendait la réaction de la blonde. Mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et elle prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Dis moi Cynth' …

\- Oui ?, répondit la chasseuse toujours penchée dans le coffre.

\- Comment est ce que je suis morte ?

Cynthia se redressa d'un coup et fixa Alex.

\- J'avais oublié que tu avais autant de tact.

\- Je voyais pas vraiment comment poser cette question autrement, railla la Winchester.

\- Écoute Lexie, je pense pas être la mieux placée pour t'expliquer …

\- Quoi, faut que je demande à Dean ?

\- Je pense pas qu'il acceptera de t'expliquer …

\- Sympa, marmonna la brune. C'est quand même ma mort, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir...

\- De toute façon, commença Cynthia, ça te servirait à quoi de savoir ? Ça ne changerait rien.

\- Ouais mais j'aimerais bien savoir quand même.

\- Désolé Alex, je peux pas t'en parler, et j'ai pas envie de t'en parler.

\- Et moi je pense que je n'ai plus envie de te parler, rétorqua Alex avant de se détourner et de repartir par là où elles étaient arriver.

\- Sérieusement ?, lui lança Cynthia alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Tu boudes ? T'as quel âge, Alex ?!

\- Laisse moi tranquille.

Elle s'éloigna encore, sans faire attention à ce que lui hurlait Cynthia. Elle avait envie d'être un peu seule. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas lui dire comment elle était morte ? Ça la concernait, elle avait le droit de savoir …

Elle marcha un moment, se promenant sans trop savoir où elle allait. Elle ne savait même pas comment retourner à la cabane de Dean, et elle ne savait pas où était son frère d'ailleurs.

\- Tu profites du clair de lune pour une balade ?, fit une voix moqueuse alors qu'elle venait de tourner dans un coin du camps.

Alex sursauta légèrement avant de lever la tête vers Castiel, qui l'observait du haut des escaliers de sa « cabane ».

\- T'as plus tes ailes mais t'arrive encore à m'effrayer à ce que je vois, railla Alex.

\- Ça fait encore parti de mes talents apparemment, se moqua Castiel en retour. J'ai entendu Cynthia crier, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- On s'est un peu disputées, répondit Alex.

Castiel lui fit signe de venir avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Alex hésita quelques secondes avant de monter les quelques marches et entrer à la suite de Castiel. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Castiel était entrain de mettre des affaires dans un sac. Elle resta au milieu de la pièce, mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Castiel se tourna vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- J'ai pas de chaise mais tu peux toujours t'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Serait-ce une manière de me draguer ?, le taquina la chasseuse

\- Me voilà démasqué !, railla l'ancien ange en retour.

Alex éclata de rire avant d'aller s'installer sur le lit. Elle observa Castiel préparer ses affaires sans rien dire, ne sachant pas trop de quoi parler.

\- Rien de grave, entre toi et Cynthia ?, lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Oh non, juste une petite dispute, pour changer.

\- C'était à quel sujet cette fois ?

\- J'ai posé une question et elle a pas voulu répondre.

Alex hésita quelques instants puis se décida à lui demander, peut-être que lui, il lui répondrait.

\- Mais tu peux peut-être me répondre, toi, fit-elle, hésitante.

\- Pose toujours, répondit Castiel.

La chasseuse chercha comment lui poser la question d'une façon moins brusque que lorsqu'elle l'avait posé à Cynthia mais ne trouva rien. Vous feriez comment vous, pour demander à quelqu'un comment vous êtes morte ?

\- Comment je … enfin je suis morte comment ?

Castiel se figea au dessus de son sac et se tourna vers elle. Et elle regretta d'avoir poser la question quand elle croisa son regard. Cynthia avait éviter de la regarder mais Castiel non et il avait l'air tellement triste qu'elle s'insulta intérieurement pour ne pas avoir garder la question pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- S'il te plaît, Alex, chuchota Castiel, me demande pas ça.

Elle voulut s'excuser, elle allait s'excuser mais ce ne furent pas des excuses qui sortirent de sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi personne ne veut m'expliquer ?!, s'énerva-t-elle. Cynthia veut pas me le dire, Dean non plus et même toi ...c'est si horrible que ça ?!

Castiel ne répondait pas, se contentant de la regarder, les larmes aux yeux. Et Alex se demandait pourquoi il avait tellement de peine. D'accord ils ne se détestaient plus mais quand même, ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient des amis proches ou même des amis tout court et pourtant il semblait complètement dévasté par sa mort.

\- Dean dit que c'est parce que j'en fais toujours qu'à ma tête que je suis morte, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? S'il te plaît Cass, j'ai besoin de savoir !

\- Lucifer, lâcha soudainement Castiel.

\- C'est lui qui m'a tué ?

\- Si on veut.

Ok, elle n'avait pas les détails mais c'était déjà mieux que ne rien savoir du tout. Elle se mit en tailleur sur le lit, plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Désolé de t'avoir brusqué comme ça, fit-elle, c'est juste que tout ça me dépasse complètement. Je m'endors en 2009, je me réveille en 2014, j'apprends que je suis morte, c'est un peu beaucoup pour moi.

Elle sentit Castiel qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le lit.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends, ça fait beaucoup à digérer en même temps.

\- Ouais.

Alex finit par relever la tête et la tourna vers Castiel.

\- Je peux te poser une dernière question ?, demanda-t-elle timidement

Castiel ria doucement et puis se tourna vers elle.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi ma mort t'affecte autant ?

L'ancien ange perdit son sourire aussi vite qu'il l'avait eu.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris, pas vrai ?

\- Compris quoi ?

Alex le regardait sans comprendre de quoi il parlait, qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris ?

Castiel ne lui répondit pas et pris une boite de médicaments posée à côté de lui. Alex le regarda faire, ne réalisant pas que c'était Castiel, le Castiel qu'elle connaissait qui avait fini par devenir un drogué aux médicaments.

\- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ?, murmura-t-elle en le regardant toujours

\- Je suis devenu humain.

La chasseuse ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

\- Humain ? Tu n'es plus un ange ? Genre plus du tout ? Je pensais que tu n'avais juste plus tes ailes, pas que tu étais carrément humain …

\- Nop. Je suis complètement et totalement humain.

L'ex ange se releva et repartit vers son sac.

\- Je sais qu'être l'un des nôtres c'est pas la joie tous les jours mais de là à te droguer, railla Alex.

\- Y a pas que ça, Lexie.

Alex ne releva le fait qu'il l'avait appelé « Lexie ». Castiel ne l'appelait jamais comme ça dans son époque. Elle avait enfin réussi à ce qu'il arrête de l'appeler Alexia et il se contentait maintenant de « Alex ».

\- Je

Il sembla hésiter tout en fixant le fond de son sac.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux.

Alex se réjouit d'être assise en ce moment, sinon elle serait littéralement tombée.

\- Pardon ? Toi ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un ange pouvait avoir ce genre de sentiment !

\- Crois moi, j'ai été aussi étonné que toi !

\- Et ?

\- Et ?, lui demanda Castiel sans oser la regarder.

\- Bah, qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Elle crut le voir rougir, ou du moins commencer à rougir avant que son regard ne se voile.

\- Ou l'heureux, je ne te juge pas.

\- C'était bien une fille, fit Castiel en souriant timidement.

« Au moins j'ai fais partir le regard triste » se dit Alex dans sa tête.

\- C'était ?, s'étonna la chasseuse.

Mais elle voulu se frapper quand elle vit le regard triste de l'ex ange. « Moi et mes questions débiles », marmonna-t-elle dans sa tête.

\- Je suis désolé, Cass, ça me regarde pas, oublie ma question !

\- Au contraire, répondit Castiel, la tête toujours baissé vers son sac. Je pense que ça te concerne. Et pour ta question, elle est morte, i peu près 6 mois.

\- Comme moi, railla la chasseuse.

Mais son sourire en coin disparu de ses lèvres en une fraction de seconde alors qu'elle semblait enfin comprendre. Castiel avait relevé la tête et la regardait en souriant gentiment quand il vit que la chasseuse avait ENFIN compris.

\- C'était moi, fit-elle. Tu étais amoureux de moi.

\- « était », répéta l'ex ange. Je crois que tu peux encore mettre du présent dans ta phrase.

Alex fixait un point devant elle, n'osant plus regarder Castiel et essayant de digérer l'information. Castiel finit de préparer son sac, le ferma et alla doucement s'asseoir à côté de la Winchester.

\- Désolé, ça doit faire beaucoup à digérer mais, je voulais que tu le saches.

Alex passa sa main dans sa nuque comme lorsqu'elle était gênée mais essayait de le cacher.

\- Et moi ?, demanda-t-elle.

Castiel lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'étais amoureuse de toi ?

\- Oh ça. Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai jamais osé te le dire de ton vivant …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je suis amoureux de toi ? C'est pas le genre de question facile.

\- Oui mais pourquoi ? De là où je viens, on commence à peine à se parler sans s'insulter. Y a quelques mois, on pouvait même pas se parler poliment. Enfin ...je ne pouvais pas te parler poliment. Et puis, de toutes les humaines sur terre, je pense que t'aurais pu trouver bien mieux que moi …

\- Certainement

Il rit doucement en réponse au regard noir de la chasseuse.

\- Mais bon, l'amour rend aveugle, c'est ce que vous dîtes, vous autres les humains, non ?

\- Je te signale que tu en es un aussi, répliqua Alex en souriant.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant de longues minutes, la chasseuse fixant le sol et Castiel la regardant, elle.

\- Ca va aller ?, fit finalement Castiel.

\- Oui,t'inquiètes pas pour moi, c'est le temps que j'assimile tout ça.

Elle ne put retenir un bâillement soudain.

\- Je … je vais te laisser Cass, je suis crevée et j'ai pas mal d'infos à digérer pour le coup. Et puis comme on va se lever à l'aube demain, je vais essayer de retrouver mon frère et dormir.

Elle se leva mais Castiel lui attrapa le bras.

\- Ecoute, je sais que je t'en demande sûrement beaucoup mais

Alex le regarda en attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase.

\- Tu veux bien rester ?

\- Cass …

Elle allait lui dire qu'elle devait retrouver Dean avant qu'il ne s'inquiète, qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester.

\- S'il te plait.

Et le regard suppliant de l'ex ange eut raison d'elle. Elle alla enlever sa veste puis retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Castiel alla éteindre les lampes qui éclairait la pièce puis se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit et s'allongea. Alex l'imita, laissant une limite entre eux.

\- Merci.

Alex fixa le plafond en se repassant les derniers jours dans sa tête. Leur réveil en 2014, Bobby, le camp, Dean en 2014, Cynthia, Castiel …

\- Quand on est arrivé, commença-t-elle, quand Dean m'a parlé, tu lui a demandé s'il me voyait aussi. Ca t'arrive de me voir ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour ça que tu prends autant de médocs ?

\- Pas seulement. Mais oui, la plupart du temps. J'en prends et puis je te vois et tu me parles.

\- Je te dis quoi ?

\- Que je suis un crétin de me droguer.

\- Wouah, c'est exactement ce que je pense !, railla la chasseuse.

Castiel éclata doucement de rire.

\- Je te connais bien, que veux-tu … mais quand ça m'arrive, j'ai l'impression que tu es vraiment là. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'essaie de te toucher, là c'est comme essayer d'attraper un fantôme. D'ailleurs, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es vraiment là, j'ai l'impression que tu vas disparaître d'un coup.

\- Je suis vraiment là, Cass.

\- C'est ce que tu dirais si tu étais une hallucination.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Alex lui prit la main, entrelaça leurs doigts et la serra. Castiel ne réagit pas vraiment, tournant juste la tête vers elle.

\- Tu vois, je suis vraiment là, chuchota-t-elle.

Et elle sentit qu'il serrait sa main, fort, comme si elle allait vraiment s'évaporer d'un coup. Elle se tourna vers lui pour pouvoir dormir sans avoir à lui lâcher la main. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas penser à l'étrangeté de la situation. Castiel et elle, main dans la main. Et elle imaginait ce que se diraient les autres si ils les voyaient.

\- Tu vas arriver à dormir ?, lui demanda soudainement Castiel.

\- Je suis tellement crevée que ça devrait aller. J'étais juste entrain de m'imaginer ce que dirait les autres à mon époque en nous voyant là. Cynthia serait sûrement enchantée. Et Sam … J'arrive pas à m'y faire, mon frère est mort.

\- Sam n'est pas, commença Castiel avant de s'arrêter net dans sa phrase. Enfin, Lucifer ne l'a ...

\- Quoi ?

Alex rouvrit les yeux et regarda vers Castiel.

\- Non rien.

\- Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Lucifer ?

\- ...Dean ne t'as pas dit ?

\- Dit quoi ? Il m'a juste dit que Lucifer l'avait tué, enfin c'est comme ça que je l'ai compris …

\- Tu as bien compris alors, fit Castiel.

\- … Et bah, Sam et moi, on peut dire qu'il fait pas les choses à moitié lui …

Castiel ne lui répondit pas et regarda ailleurs, comme s'il ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ?

L'ex ange ne dit à nouveau rien et ferma les yeux en lui serrant la main.

\- Bonne nuit Alex.

Alex allait insister mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était effectivement crevée. « Et puis, c'est sûrement rien de grave ».

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alex se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un homme hurler à l'extérieur. Elle ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et mit une vingtaine de secondes à se souvenir où elle était. Et puis tout lui revint, Zachary, 2014, le camp, Dean, Cynthia, Castiel. Elle était allongé sur le côté dans un lit et fixait un mur qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle finit par reconnaître, elle était dans la cabane de Castiel. Elle se rappelait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille et qu'il avait fini par lui demander de rester hier soir. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua le bras autour de sa taille, le corps collé à son dos et la respiration dans sa nuque. Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de réveiller Castiel ( ...et puis aussi parce que pour une fois elle se sentait vraiment ...bien ? )

L'homme à l'extérieur hurla à nouveau et elle sentit le bras de Castiel la serrer plus fort alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux de la chasseuse.

\- Tu es toujours là, murmura-t-il soudainement.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que j'étais réelle.

Le type dehors se remit à hurler. Alex soupira en tournant son visage face à l'oreiller.

\- Il a rien de mieux à faire que de brailler de si bon matin ?, railla-t-elle, le visage dans l'oreiller.

\- On n'a plus d'électricité depuis un moment et les piles n'en parlons pas, c'est notre seul réveil. C'est le signal.

\- Le signal de quoi ?, s'enquit Alex, la tête toujours dans l'oreiller.

\- Qu'il faut se lever.

Alex soupira, découragée mais se redressa tout de même pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Castiel enleva son bras de sa taille et le mit sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière du jour. La chasseuse frotta ses yeux encore bien endormi puis lança un regard vers Castiel. Elle s'étonna soudainement d'avoir à lutter contre une irrépressible envie de se rallonger, de se pelotonner contre l'ancien ange et fermer les yeux pour ne jamais avoir à les rouvrir.

Mais Castiel se redressa à son tour, coupant l'envie de la chasseuse qui soupira discrètement de soulagement. « T'es complètement à la masse ma pauvre vieille ! »

\- Tout va bien ?, s'inquiéta Castiel en voyant l'expression d'Alex.

\- Oui. Oui tout va bien. Je pensais juste à ...à toute cette histoire de futur et tout ce qui nous arrive, moi qui pensait avoir déjà tout vu.

L'ex ange se leva du lit et s'étira. Alex resta assise, le fixant. Il partit vers son sac et le rouvrit, semblant vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublier la veille. Puis il remarqua qu'Alex ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard.

\- Dis moi, commença-t-elle. Est-ce qu'à l'époque d'où Dean et moi venons, tu étais déjà, euh

\- Amoureux de toi ?, finit Castiel pour elle.

\- Ouais …

\- Amoureux je ne suis pas sûr mais je devais déjà ressentir quelque chose pour toi. Je commençais sûrement à te voir autrement que juste comme la petite chasseuse insolente qui osait défier des anges.

\- Eh !, s'offusqua Alex. C'est pas vrai !

\- Tu n'es pas insolente ?, répliqua Castiel en retenant un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas _petite_!

Castiel éclata de rire et Alex ne put retenir un sourire. Elle finit par se lever à son tour du lit et récupéra sa veste qu'elle avait laissé traîner sur une chaise.

\- Je vais y aller avant que Dean pense que je me suis volatilisée ! Il doit déjà s'être inquiété de pas m'avoir vu revenir hier soir.

Elle marchait vers la porte quand Castiel lui attrapa le bras.

\- Attends, juste, euh …

Alex se retrouva face à lui et elle comprit le changement bizarre qu'elle avait remarqué dans les yeux de Castiel en arrivant ici. Dans son époque, en 2009, quand l'ange la regardait, il avait souvent cet air un peu paumé, curieux. Ici, et maintenant, c'était de l'amour qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, et du regret.

\- Merci d'être restée hier soir. Je sais que je t'en demandais beaucoup et

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase parce qu'Alex prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser doucement. En s'écartant ensuite, elle vit qu'il la regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés.

\- De rien, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire et elle repartie vers la porte, sortant de la cabane. Une fois dehors, elle descendit les marches en enfilant sa veste sans vraiment faire attention à son environnement. C'est pour ça qu'elle frôla la crise cardiaque quand deux mains lui agrippèrent les épaules.

\- Bordel Lexie mais où t'étais passé !

La chasseuse releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Dean, celui de 2009.

\- Je te cherche partout depuis une demi-heure ! Me fait plus ce genre de frayeur au réveil !

\- Frangin, j'ai « disparue » hier soir, de ce que j'ai compris t'as quand même pu passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, railla-t-elle.

\- Je te croyais avec Cynthia ! Je pensais que vous étiez resté ensemble cette nuit à faire des trucs de filles ! Mais je l'ai croisé ce matin et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait plus vu hier soir après une dispute !

\- ...t'as cru quoi, qu'on se faisait une pyjama party post Apocalypse ?

\- Attends une minute, si t'étais pas avec Cynthia … t'étais où ?

Alex baissa les yeux et Dean crut rêver en voyant sa sœur ...rougir ?

\- J'étais avec Castiel, marmonna-t-elle en fixant le sol.

\- Répète moi ça ?, fit Dean, croyant avoir mal entendu.

\- T'as très bien compris, rétorqua sa petite sœur. J'étais avec Castiel.

\- Toute la nuit ?

Il vit la jeune femme acquiescer et il ne put retenir un sourire moqueur.

\- Quoi ?, fit Alex, agacée.

\- Oh rien ...la nuit a du être loooongue.

La chasseuse leva les yeux au ciel en s'empêchant de frapper son débile de frère qui ne pensait qu'au sexe.

\- On a fait que parler et dormir, je te signale !

\- Si tu le dis, répliqua-t-il avec son sourire qui voulait tout dire.

\- Et dégage moi ce sourire narquois ou je te jure que je t'explose la tête.

Dean leva les mains pour calmer sa sœur et se tourna pour repartir de là où il venait.

\- Aller viens Lexie, Dean nous attends.

\- Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ?, railla Alex en lui emboitant le pas.

\- Très drôle, rétorqua Dean. Je suis sûr que Castiel serait mort de rire.

\- Oh ta gueule !

Le chasseur éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, fier de lui.

Ils rejoignirent les autres qui attendaient près de leurs véhicules. Le Dean de 2014 attendit qu'ils soient près de lui.

\- Vous êtes là. Bon, vous irez avec Castiel et

\- Alex en est ravie, chuchota le Dean du présent juste assez fort pour qu'Alex l'entende, se prenant un coup de coude en réponse.

\- Attends, fit Alex alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux. Cynthia n'est pas là ?

Le Dean de 2014 regarda autour de lui avant de répondre.

\- Elle, elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout ce matin, elle ne viendra pas avec nous.

\- Elle avait l'air très bien quand je l'ai vu ce matin, répliqua l'autre Dean suspicieux.

\- Ça lui a pris d'un coup, coupa le Dean du futur.

Castiel arriva derrière lui et le salua d'un signe de tête.

\- Bon, on va pouvoir y aller alors.

Le Dean du futur partit vers une voiture à l'avant et Castiel grimpa au volant de la sienne. Alex se tourna vers la portière quand Chuck les apostropha, elle et Dean.

\- Eh les gars, si vous retournez chez vous, un conseil ; faîte des stocks de papier toilettes !

Dean et Alex se jetèrent un regard mi étonné mi amusé.

\- Sérieusement, amassez ça comme si c'était de l'or parce que croyez moi, ça vaux de l'or.

\- D'accooooord, Chuck, lui dit Alex en s'empêchant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu peux rire Alex, mais crois moi, tu me remercieras !

\- Merci du conseil, Chuck, répondit Dean en s'empêchant de rire lui aussi.

Le prophète leur fit un dernier signe de la tête et s'éloigna.

\- Je te laisse aller sur la place passager ?, demanda Dean à Alex avec un sourire entendu.

\- Va te faire !

Alex leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la portière arrière alors que Dean, encore fier de lui, faisait le tour de la voiture pour s'installer côté passager. Les voitures devant eux démarrèrent et Castiel allait faire de même quand la portière arrière du côté de Dean s'ouvrit d'un coup, qu'une tornade blonde entra dans la voiture en claquant fort la porte. Alex, une fois remise du choc de l'entrée de Cynthia, fixa la blonde, étonnée. Celle-ci regardait un point devant elle, ses yeux donnant l'impression de pouvoir lancer des éclairs.

\- Cynth ?, fit Dean étonné lui aussi. Tu n'es pas malad...

Mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase que la blonde explosa.

\- C'EST CE QU'IL A OSÉ VOUS DIRE ?!

Castiel démarra en affichant un sourire moqueur, apparemment habitué aux explosions de rage de la chasseuse.

\- Et bien non. Je vais TRÈS BIEN ! Monsieur a juste attendu que j'ai le dos tourné pour m'enfermer à l'intérieur pour ne pas que je vienne avec.

Elle s'avança d'un coup vers Dean.

\- Un conseil pour ton avenir, Dean Winchester.

\- Oui, fit-il d'une petite voix en s'écartant légèrement sous le regard moqueur de sa sœur.

\- Ne me mets jamais de côté. Si on doit combattre et mourir, je le ferais avec toi, compris ?

\- Oui chef.

\- Bien. L'autre Dean aussi va m'entendre !

\- On en doute pas Cynth', répondit Castiel en riant.

L'ex ange se pencha et attrapa une boite de cachet. Il en prit deux et les mit dans sa bouche.

\- Montre moi ça, fit Dean en tendant la main.

\- Tiens, sers toi si tu veux.

\- Des amphétamines ?!, s'étonna le chasseur en lisant

\- Ouais, il y a rien de mieux !

\- Tu sais Cass, je suis heureux que tu te sois enfin retirer le balais que t'avais dans le cul mais je comprends pas. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ?

Alex se figea, priant pour que Castiel ne parle pas de ses sentiments pour elle à son frère.

\- Dean, je suis plus un ange, faut bien que je compense !

\- Attends, t'es plus un ange du tout ?

\- Comme je le disais à Alex hier soir, je suis 100% humain.

Dean chercha le regard de sa sœur en se tournant vers elle mais celle ci fixait obstinément le paysage par la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ça doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que les autres anges soient partis. Ils ont mis les voiles et mes pouvoirs ont disparu. Maintenant je suis ...juste un humain comme les autres. Je sers plus à grand chose.

\- Dis pas ça, le coupa Cynthia. T'es loin d'être inutile !

\- Je te rappelle que je me suis cassé une jambe l'année dernière. Immobilisé pendant 2 mois, rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Dean.

\- Donc t'es humain, répéta Dean comme pour enregistrer l'information. Bienvenue au club.

\- Merci, lui répondit l'ex ange. Sauf qu'avant j'appartenais à un bien meilleur club. Maintenant j'ai plus de pouvoir et je suis malheureux avec aucun espoir auquel me raccrocher alors donne moi une raison de pas me droguer.

Dean vit sa sœur fixant toujours le paysage, un regard coupable dans les yeux. Il faudrait qu'ils discutent une fois qu'ils seront à nouveau en 2009.

\- C'est la fin du monde les mecs !, s'exclama encore Castiel. Autant s'amuser un bon coup avant de tous y rester !

\- J'approuve totalement, ajouta Cynthia.

\- Encourageant tout ça, fit Alex en grimaçant.

\- On essaie de voir le bon côté, rétorqua sa meilleure amie.

* * *

 **Et voilà :D merci en tout cas d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :D**

 **Moi je file en partiel de langue oral (bonheuuuuur xD) et je vous fais des gros bisous *coeurs***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooow :D J'espère que tout va bien pour vous :D Je viens vous poster la fin de cette fic (avec un petit pincement au cœur quand même).**

 **Alors un gros merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette fic et pour les reviews :D Et je blablate pas plus, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 _Supernatural ; The End._

 _« Parce que j'ai gagné, donc je gagnerais. »_ [4]

Après plusieurs heures de route, les voitures se stoppèrent finalement. Ils en descendirent tous, prirent leurs armes et commencèrent à marcher dans le décor apocalyptique qu'était la ville. Alex et Dean marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, derrière le Dean de 2014 et Cynthia qui fulminait. Le Dean du futur n'avait fait aucun commentaire en voyant sa petite amie, il n'avait même pas eu l'air étonné qu'elle soit là. Cynthia, elle, n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté d'emboîter le pas à son petit ami. Castiel marchait à côté d'eux et Alex, derrière lui, le regardait sans vraiment le voir, plonger dans ses pensées.

Une fois arrivé près d'un bâtiment, Dean leur fit signe de ne plus faire aucun bruit et ils se baissèrent tous pour observer. Dean prit des jumelles et inspecta les alentours du bâtiment en face.

\- C'est là, finit-il par dire. On va essayer d'entrer par la fenêtre du deuxième étage.

\- Attends là, lui fit Risa derrière Cynthia, t'es vraiment sûr de toi ?

\- Crois moi, ils s'attendront pas à ce qu'on soit là !

Alex sentit Dean, son vrai frère, à côté d'elle, se tendre.

\- Aller, vérifier tous vos armes, on bouge dans cinq minutes.

Le Dean de 2009, passa devant sa sœur et se tourna vers son double.

\- Eh ...moi ? Je peux te parler une minute ?

Il acquiesça et les deux Dean s'éloignèrent du groupe. Cynthia lança un regard interrogateur à Alex qui haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. En un regard elles se comprirent et s'approchèrent discrètement des deux Dean.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?, questionna le Dean du présent.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu leur raconte des bobards et je veux savoir pourquoi !

Cynthia et Alex étaient à un mètre et voyait le dos du Dean de 2014 mais celui de 2009 en face d'elles ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elles étaient là.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Je te rappelle que je suis toi, je sais quelle tête tu fais quand tu mens ! Alors explique moi!Tu nous cache quelque chose !

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Les filles ne comprenaient strictement rien à ce qui se passait mais Cynthia vit à son expression qu'Alex soupçonnait un truc étrange.

\- Bon d'accord, capitula le Dean de 2009. Mais je suis pas le seul du groupe à me poser des questions, si tu préfère je vais en parler avec eux.

Il fit mine de partir mais l'autre Dean lui bloqua le passage.

\- Ok, ok, attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as regardé autour de toi ? Tu remarques rien ?

Alex commença elle aussi à comprendre et s'avança pour se retrouver à côté de son frère du futur qui s'étonna de la voir là mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Tout le périmètre devrait être infesté de Croats, pas vrai ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Exact Alex. Il y en a aucun.

\- Ils nous ont libéré le passage, ajouta l'autre Dean. Tu crois que c'est un

\- Ouais un piège, affirma le Dean du futur. Ils nous attendent.

\- Bah on peut pas entrer par devant alors !, s'exclama Alex.

\- Non effectivement, pas nous, lui rétorqua son frère du futur.

Alex et Dean, celui de 2009, le regardèrent sans comprendre où ils voulaient en venir.

\- Eux vont le faire, leur expliqua-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers là où leur groupe se trouvait. Ils vont servir d'appât pendant que nous on passera par derrière.

\- Attends là, s'énerva soudainement Alex en comprenant. Tu vas sacrifier tout nos amis c'est ça ? Tu veux les envoyer à la mort pour faire diversion ?

Le Dean de 2014 baissa les yeux mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Quoi, même Castiel ?!

\- Il le faut, pour qu'on puisse passer.

\- Et moi aussi ?, lança soudainement Cynthia derrière son petit ami. Moi aussi je suis un appât ?

Dean se tourna vers elle.

\- Non, toi tu viens avec nous trois.

\- Et si je refuse de laisser les autres mourir ?

\- C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu restes au camp …

\- T'as perdu la tête ma parole !, s'exclama la blonde. Ce sont nos amis que tu comptes faire tuer !

\- Cyn, il le faut, c'est pour qu'on puisse

\- D'accord, le coupa Cynthia. D'accord.

\- Woah attendez là !, lança le Dean du présent. Tu prends des décisions que je ne prendrais pas ! Je ne sacrifierais jamais mes amis !

\- Oui je sais, lui rétorqua son double. Et regarde dans quelle merde on est maintenant.

\- Ils comptent sur toi !

\- Pour tuer le Diable et sauver le monde, ce que je compte faire.

Alex se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, en quête de soutient.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec lui !

\- Elle sait qu'on a pas le choix.

\- Oui, répondit Cynthia. J'ai dis d'accord, les autres passeront par devant

\- Mais Cynthia, lança désespérément Alex

\- mais je vais avec eux, finit la blonde sans faire attention à la chasseuse.

Alex vit les deux Dean afficher la même expression surprise et elle aurait rit si ça avait été dans un autre contexte. Celui du futur s'avança et regarda sa petite amie dans les yeux.

\- Hors de question, tu viens avec nous.

\- Ou tu me laisse aller avec eux, ou je vais leur raconter que tu compte les envoyer à l'abattoir. Je ne laisserais pas mes amis mourir seul parce que mon crétin de mec a finalement perdu la tête !

Il s'éloigna d'elle et Cynthia sut qu'elle avait finalement son accord, même s'il ne le faisait pas de gaieté de cœur. Alex les regarda tour à tour puis soupira.

\- Et je vais avec elle.

\- Non Alex, toi tu viens avec nous.

\- Non, je vais avec elle. Enfin...

Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Si tu veux bien de moi.

\- Toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps ? Avec joie.

Le Dean de 2009 eut enfin une réaction en entendant sa petite sœur parler.

\- Et bien moi je ne suis pas d'accord. Et je ne te laisserais pas faire !, dit-il à son futur lui.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Oui, je t'en empêcherais.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Dean 2014 se tourna vers les filles.

\- Puisque je pense que je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer d'avis, aller rejoindre les autres et allez-y. Alex, je ne pense pas que tu risque grand chose, Zachary doit veiller sur toi …

\- Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il soit contre que je prenne deux trois coups mais oui, je pense pas qu'il me laissera mourir ...enfin j'espère.

\- Et Cynthia.

La chasseuse se tourna vers lui, l'air de le défier de changer d'avis.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Comme toujours, lui répondit-elle. On se retrouve après que j'aurais dégommé tout les Croats des alentours !

Comme Dean l'avait fait la veille en partant en mission, elle planta un baiser sur ses lèvres puis se détourna, attrapa le bras d'Alex et l'emmena vers le groupe. Le Dean du présent s'avança pour retenir sa sœur mais l'autre le bloqua.

\- Ne t'avise même pas.

Les filles eurent rejoint les autres sans entendre le Dean du présent répéter à son futur lui-même qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire et l'autre Dean l'assommer d'un coup de poing.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Dean ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa d'un coup en comprenant pourquoi son visage le faisait souffrir. Il revit son double du futur lui envoyer un coup de poing juste après que Cynthia et Alex soient partis vers les autres pour …

\- Lexie, murmura-t-il en se relevant d'un coup.

Sa sœur, il fallait qu'il retrouve sa sœur. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour les autres, peut-être qu'il pourrait en sauver quelques uns. Il se mit à courir et entra dans la cour du bâtiment. Il entendit les coups de feu et releva la tête vers les fenêtres, il pouvait voir les éclairs de lumière que lançait les armes en plus des sons de coup de feu. Il se remit à courir en faisant le tour pour tenter de trouver une entrée.

Il fut stopper net dans sa course en arrivant à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il vit son double à terre, et, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands sous le choc, Sam, dos à lui, dans un costume blanc immaculé. « Non pas Sam, se dit-il. Lucifer. » Celui ci avait une main tendu vers le chasseur à terre, l'empêchant de bouger grâce à ses pouvoirs angéliques et le Colt dans l'autre. Sam, enfin Lucifer, tourna la tête et le vit du coin de l'œil, sans relâcher son emprise sur l'autre Dean.

\- Tiens. Bonjour Dean. Verrais-je double ?

\- Relâche le, rétorqua Dean en pointant son futur lui du regard.

\- Il essayait de me tuer, ce n'est que de la défense.

\- SAM ?!

La voix d'Alex surgit de derrière Dean qui s'effraya. Il se tourna vers elle et vit sa sœur, couverte de sang, quelques égratignures sur le visage, les larmes aux yeux comme si elle avait pleuré mais s'était forcée à arrêter avant de venir ici, qui fixait Sam, enfin le corps de Sam avec les yeux si grands ouverts qu'ils pourraient lui prendre tout le visage.

Lucifer lâcha le Colt qui tomba à quelques centimètres de la main du Dean à terre et pivota un peu plus vers Dean et Alex, un horrible sourire en coin aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas Sam, ajouta Alex.

\- Bravo Alexia. Apparemment …

Il détailla Alex quelques secondes en silence, toujours en souriant.

\- En plus de voir double, je vois des morts aussi.

Dean vit la main de son double essayer de s'approcher discrètement du Colt mais Lucifer le vit faire.

\- Pardonnez moi, je m'occupe de vous dans deux minutes, j'ai un chasseur à tuer.

Il posa une de ses chaussures, aussi blanche que son costume, sur la gorge du Dean à terre qui regarda vers Alex.

\- Fais pas ça !, cria celle-ci.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter ?, railla le Diable.

Alex vit Dean, la chaussure de Lucifer sur la gorge, articuler quelque chose en la regardant. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite mais finit par déchiffrer le prénom de sa meilleure amie sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai essayé de l'aider mais elle, elle est morte.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle vit dans ses yeux de la tristesse avant d'avoir l'impression que finalement, il laissait tomber. Et elle grimaça en entendant sa nuque craquer sous le pied de Satan.

\- Bon, fit celui ci en replaçant le col de sa chemise. Une bonne chose de faite.

Il se tourna complètement face aux deux Winchester.

\- Où en étions nous ?

Il les dévisagea quelques instants en silence puis disparut. Avant de réapparaître juste derrière eux. Alex et Dean se retournèrent pour lui faire face alors qu'il continuait à les fixer en souriant.

\- Vous venez de loin, tout les deux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour nous tuer ?, questionna Dean.

\- Vous tuez ?, répéta Lucifer.

Il jeta un œil au corps de l'autre Dean derrière eux.

\- Ce serait un peu redondant, non ?

L'ange se concentra tout d'un coup sur Alex et Dean remarqua que sa sœur était en pleurs à côté de lui.

\- Je suis désolé Alex. Ça doit être dur, d'avoir du assister à la mort de ta meilleure amie, de ton frère et puis de me voir dans ce corps là. Finalement c'est plutôt mieux pour toi que tu sois déjà morte dans cette époque, non ?

La benjamine des Winchester ne lui répondit pas mais le fusilla du regard.

\- Je suis désolé que vous deviez me voir sous cette forme mais il fallait que ce soit Sam. J'ai bien essayé une solution temporaire

Dean remarqua le regard qu'il lança vers Alex mais celle ci ne sembla pas remarquer.

\- Mais Sam est mon véritable véhicule.

Il fit un pas vers eux mais ils reculèrent. Cela sembla l'amuser.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi. Que croyez vous que je vais faire ?

\- Oh je sais pas, railla Dean, peut-être faire cramer la planète !

Lucifer le regarda, un faux air outré sur le visage.

\- Et pourquoi détruirais-je cette magnifique création de mon Père ?

Il s'arrêta et les fixa à nouveau en silence pendant quelques secondes.

\- Savez vous, pourquoi Dieu m'a envoyé en Enfer ?

\- Et si on te dit qu'on s'en contrefout totalement ?, siffla Alex

\- Si Dieu m'a chassé du Paradis, continua l'ange sans faire attention à la réponse de la chasseuse, c'est parce que je L'aimais.

\- Mais pas lui apparemment, railla-t-elle.

Elle était en colère. Folle de rage même. Et elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette vision de Sam. C'était le corps de son grand frère devant elle et pourtant, elle ne reconnaissait pas son regard parce que ce n'était plus lui mais Lucifer.

\- Je L'aimais, plus que tout autre chose, continua Lucifer. Et puis un jour Il vous a créé, vous, des êtres stupides incapables de réfléchir et avec un besoin de tout détruire autour de vous. Et Il nous a demandé, à nous les anges, de vous aimez, de courber l'échine devant vous. De vous aimez plus que nous ne L'aimions Lui. Et j'ai refusé. Alors Dieu a ordonné à Michael de m'envoyer en Enfer.

Alex et Dean se contentaient de le fixer, sans réagir.

\- Franchement, demanda l'ange déchu. Est ce que la punition était méritée ? Surtout que j'avais raison, sur votre compte à vous, les humains. Vous avez détruit cette planète et vous voudriez m'en faire porter le chapeau.

\- On marche pas dans ton jeu, répliqua Dean. Quoi que tu dise, je ne pourrais jamais te prendre en pitié. Parce que quoi que tu dise, tu es juste comme toutes les autres créatures qu'on a passé notre vie à chasser. Ton ego est juste beaucoup plus surdimensionné.

Alex se prépara à ce que l'ange s'énerve mais il continuait à les regarder, calmement, mais avec un air moqueur.

\- Je vous aime bien vous deux, vous savez. Je vois pourquoi les autres anges pensent que vous pourriez gagner. Même si j'en doute.

Il hocha la tête toujours en souriant.

\- Au revoir. On se reverra sûrement très vite.

L'ange fit volte-face et commença à partir.

\- Tu ferais bien de nous tuer !, lâcha Dean.

Sa sœur le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

\- Pardon ?!, s'étonna Lucifer en se tournant à nouveau vers eux.

\- Tu ferais bien de te débarrasser de nous maintenant. Parce que si on retourne dans notre époque, on fera tout pour te tuer. Rien ne nous en empêchera.

\- Je le sais très bien ça, répliqua Lucifer. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne diras pas oui à Michael, que tu ne tueras pas Sam. Et que tu ne diras certainement pas à Alex ce que ton toi futur à sûrement du te dire sur elle. Parce que tu ne voudras pas qu'elle refasse ce qu'elle a fait dans cette époque ci.

\- Quoi ?!, s'exclama Alex en se tournant vers Dean. Il t'as dit quoi sur moi ?! Qu'est ce que je ne dois pas refaire ?

\- C'est pas le moment Lexie !

\- Mais sache que, quoi que tu fasse, ajouta le Diable. Quelque soit les décisions que tu prendras, les détails que vous changerez, vous finirez toujours ici. Du moins pour toi Dean. Toi Alex, je ne sais pas si tu survivras jusqu'ici.

Il se tourna vers Dean.

\- Parce que j'ai gagné, donc je gagnerais.

\- Tu as tord.

Lucifer répondit par un sourire moqueur et sûr de lui en même temps.

\- Rendez vous dans 5 ans Dean.

Il pivota vers Alex, un sourire en coin.

\- Peut-être un peu plus tôt pour toi et moi, Alexia.

Alex allait lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là mais l'ange déchu disparut dans un éclair.

Les deux Winchester se regardèrent puis regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, s'enquit Alex.

Mais Dean ne put lui répondre parce que Zachary venait d'apparaître devant eux et posa une main sur leur front.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En rouvrant les yeux, Dean et Alex se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient de retour dans leur chambre de motel, en 2009. Cynthia était allongée sur le lit et se redressa en sursaut quand elle entendit les deux chasseur apparaître.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?, maugréa-t-elle, encore bien ensommeillée.

Alex se précipita vers elle et la serra contre elle.

\- T'es vivante !

Dean vit Cynthia le dévisager par dessus l'épaule de sa meilleure amie qui la serrait contre elle, complètement perdue.

\- Pourquoi je serais pas vivante ?

Elle agrippa Alex par les épaules et l'éloigna d'elle.

\- Mon dieu Lexie, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?! T'as du sang sur le visage ...et les mains et les vêtements. EST CE QU'ON PEUT M'EXPLIQUER CE BORDEL OUI OU MERDE ?!

Dean s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Tu vas sûrement pas nous croire mais Zachary nous a envoyé dans le futur pour voir ce qui se passerait par rapport à nos choix et

\- Quoi ? Attends, tu veux me faire croire que vous avez voyagé dans le temps pendant que je dormais ?

\- On veut pas te le faire croire, Cynth' !, lui fit Alex. C'est vrai !

La blonde s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se frotta le visage avant de dévisager les deux autres.

\- Bon. D'accord.

Dean et sa sœur soupirèrent de soulagement. Elle les croyait.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fumé et à quelle dose ?

\- Ils disent la vérité.

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois quand la voix de Zachary retentit derrière eux.

\- Je les ai envoyés dans le futur.

\- Je dois être en plein rêve là, marmonna la chasseuse en réponse.

\- J'aimerais bien, lui répondit Alex à côté d'elle.

Zachary se tourna vers Dean, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Vous devez être le fantôme des Noëls foireux, railla Dean.

\- Ça suffit Dean. On ne rigole plus. Tu as

Il jeta un regard vers Alex.

\- Vous avez tout vu. Maintenant tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix pour contrer Lucifer. Tu dois dire oui.

Cynthia et Alex se levèrent et se postèrent près de Dean.

\- Il ne dira pas oui à votre archange de merde!, lança Cynthia.

\- Et puis, ajouta Alex, comment on peut savoir que c'est pas juste un tour d'ange comme celui que tu nous a fait l'autre fois ?

\- Parce que l'heure n'est plus aux tours ! Il faut faire vite. Ton frère doit dire oui à Michael pour que nous puissions tuer Lucifer avant qu'il n'atteigne Sam ! Avant qu'il ne t'atteigne toi! Avant que la moitié de la planète ne meure !

Le silence se fit et pendant l'espace d'un instant, Alex et Cynthia crurent que Dean allait céder et dire oui. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis releva la tête vers Zachary.

\- Dean, murmura Cynthia à côté de lui, je t'en supplie ne dis pas

\- Non, la coupa Dean. Ma réponse est toujours non.

\- Non ?, répéta l'ange. Tu n'as donc pas retenu la leçon ?

\- Si, mais pas celle que vous vouliez.

L'ange se mit en colère et Alex était déjà entrain de plonger sa main dans sa veste pour attraper sa lame d'archange.

\- Mais je vais t'apprendre la leçon alors !, s'écria Zachary en s'approchant d'eux. Parce que vous êtes coincés tout les trois et vous ne pourrez aller nulle p...

Mais Dean, Cynthia et Alex n'entendirent pas la fin de la phrase. Il y eut un bruissement d'ailes et ils se retrouvèrent, sans savoir comment, sur une autoroute.

\- C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?!, s'écria Cynthia.

Ils virent soudainement Castiel en face d'eux.

\- Alors là chapeau !, s'exclama Dean. Timing parfait Cass !

\- Tu m'as dit de passer vous prendre ce matin, répondit l'ange en souriant légèrement.

Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

\- Surtout ne change rien !

Puis il se tourna et fouilla dans ses poches en quête de son téléphone. Alex, elle, fixait l'ange qui finit par la regarder aussi, l'air interrogateur et un peu paumé, comme d'habitude.

\- Ouais, ajouta-t-elle. Change rien !

Cynthia la regarda bizarrement.

\- Va falloir que vous me racontiez tout après hein !

\- Comment Zachary vous a retrouvé ?, questionna Castiel.

\- Longue histoire, répondit Alex. Mais la prochaine fois qu'on croise un témoin de Jéhovah, on court dans l'autre sens !

\- J'approuve à 100%, ajouta Dean en tapant un numéro sur son portable.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?, s'enquit Cynthia.

\- Un truc que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps.

Il s'éloigna, le téléphone à l'oreille. Cynthia questionna Alex du regard.

\- Il appelle Sam, je suppose, répondit celle ci.

\- Il revient avec nous ?

\- Il a plutôt interêt ou je vais le chercher par la peau des fesses !

Cynthia croisa les bras devant elle en frissonnant puis regarda par terre.

\- Cass ?, fit elle soudainement.

\- Oui ?

\- Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer le fait que tu sois venu nous chercher mais la prochaine fois, tu serais sympa d'attendre que j'enfile autre chose que juste mon pyjama.

Alex éclata de rire en enlevant sa veste pour la tendre à Cynthia.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle en enfilant la veste de sa meilleure amie.

Elle se tourna alors vers elle.

\- Alors, raconte. C'était comment ?

\- De ?

\- 2014, débile !

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sam et Dean étaient face à face entrain de discuter un peu plus loin des voitures. Alex et Cynthia, assises sur le capot de l'Impala, discutaient de ce qu'Alex avait raconté à la blonde sur 2014 et Castiel, debout à côté d'elles, les écoutait.

\- Attends, lui, fit Cynthia en pointant l'ange du doigt, hippie drogué ?

\- Ouais, confirma Alex.

Cynthia se mit à fixer Castiel.

\- J'arrive pas à l'imaginer.

\- Crois moi, j'ai eu un choc aussi en le voyant.

L'ange ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant d'écouter.

\- Et bah, je suis triste de pas avoir été du voyage, j'ai manqué plein de truc marrants apparemment.

\- Oh non, crois moi, c'était pas plus marrant que ça. J'ai vu Sam possédé par Lucifer, Dean mourir et toi aussi.

Cynthia lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

\- Bah regarde, je suis toujours vivante. Je suis increvable !

Alex éclata de rire alors que Cynthia se laissa aller en arrière contre le pare brise et ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis crevée avec tout ça moi !

\- Oh tu m'étonnes, passer une nuit de sommeil tranquille alors que Dean et moi vivions l'Apocalypse en direct, ça fatigue.

\- La ferme !

Alex se tourna vers ses frères et les regarda discuter quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Castiel.

\- Dis moi, Cass …

L'ange la regarda avec son air interrogateur.

\- Tu penses que je suis une petite chasseuse insolente ?

Castiel la regarda, l'air encore plus paumé.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour savoir.

\- Et bien, ça fait un petit moment que je ne te vois plus comme ça, tu sais. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour savoir.

Un toussotement narquois retentit.

\- Si je vous dérange, je peux vous laisser seuls, railla Cynthia, les yeux toujours fermés et appuyée contre le pare brise.

\- C'est bon, dors toi !

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dit pas sur ce voyage temporel ?

\- Je t'ai dis tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir Cynth.

Castiel se racla la gorge à côté d'elles.

\- Bon, appelez moi quand vous aurez besoin de moi pour le Colt, je vais y aller.

Avant qu'Alex ou Cynthia ait pu répondre, l'ange s'était évaporé.  
Alex fixait le vide devant elle, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire à Cynthia.

\- Il était amoureux de moi.

\- Qui ?, s'écria la blonde en se redressant.

\- Castiel. En 2014.

\- JE LE SAVAIS! Et toi alors ?

\- Il ne sait pas, il n'a pas eu le courage de me le dire avant que je meurs.

\- Et alors, tu l'es ?

\- Franchement ? Non.

Cynthia lui lança un regard suspicieux.

\- Sérieusement, Cynth! Je l'apprécie, vraiment. Je ne le déteste plus, il nous a beaucoup aidé et oui d'accord, j'apprécie sa présence et ce qu'il fait pour nous mais de là à être amoureuse, non.

\- ça viendra, fit Cynthia en souriant. On est pas encore en 2014 de toute façon.

\- Ouais, railla Alex, si je survis jusque là !

\- Et c'est quoi, ce truc dont Lucifer parlait, à propos d'un truc que t'aurais fait et que Dean voudrait t'empêcher de recommencer.

\- Aucune idée.

La blonde allait ajouter quelque chose quand Sam et Dean marchèrent enfin vers elles.

\- Alors, s'enquit Cynthia. On est nouveau une équipe ?

\- Yep, lui répondit Sam en souriant.

Alex se leva et alla enlacer son frère.

\- Heureuse de te revoir frangin !

\- Moi aussi !

Dean frappa soudainement dans ses mains.

\- Trève de bavardage, on a une Apocalypse à stopper nous !

Cynthia poussa un faux soupir blasé et se leva.

\- Heureusement que tu es de retour, Sammy, j'en peux plus des deux autres !

\- Eh !, s'offusquèrent les « deux autres ».

Sam alla vers la portière côté passager s'installa. Cynthia reprit sa place habituelle derrière lui. Alex jeta un regard vers la voiture avec laquelle Sam était venu.

\- Et on en fait quoi de ce tas de ferraille ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Oh, il se font bien dans le paysage, répondit Dean. Ou est Castiel ?

Alex haussa les épaules.

\- J'avais oublié qu'il avait toujours ses ailes ici …

Alex commença à partir vers la portière de la voiture mais elle se tourna alors vers Dean.

\- Tu vas enfin me dire de quoi voulait parler Lucifer ?, tenta-t-elle.

\- C'était rien d'important, crois moi.

\- Tu me le promet ?

\- Promis.

\- Je suis trop crevée pour insister tout de suite, mais t'auras plutôt intérêt à m'expliquer plus tard !

Elle se tourna et Dean la suivit. Mais quand elle arriva devant la portière arrière, Dean la rappela

\- Et Alex ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne sers pas à rien.

\- Euh, merci. Je suppose.

\- Je suis sérieux ! Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi impliqué dans cette guerre que Sam et moi mais ne pense jamais que tu ne sers à rien, tu me le promet ?

\- Bah oui, si tu veux ...promis. Et Dean, je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à Cynthia !

\- Dire quoi à Cynthia ?, l'interrogea le chasseur.

\- Tu sais, sur le fait que j'ai dormi avec Castiel et tout ça ...

\- Oui oui, "dormi", la taquina encore son frère en faisant les guillemets avec ses mains.

Alex lui lança un regard blasé.

\- Je me tairais.

\- Merci. Sinon, je lui raconterais pour Rhonda Hurley.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?

\- On parie ?

\- Et puis pour Cass et toi, vous n'avez fait que dormir, non ?, se moqua-t-il en ouvrant la portière et montant dans la voiture.

\- Je t'emmerde !, répliqua Alex en montant elle aussi dans la voiture.

Dean démarra la voiture et il y eut un silence de quelques minutes.

\- ça m'arrange vraiment que Sam soit de retour, fit soudainement Dean.

\- Pour ?, s'enquit Sam

\- Alex ne sera pas seule dans une chambre ce soir. Parce que c'est hors de question que Cynthia et moi partagions la notre ce soir !

Il fit un clin d'œil à sa petite amie dans le rétroviseur.

\- On a des trucs à faire si vous voyez ce que je veux di

\- ON VEUT RIEN SAVOIR !, s'écrièrent Sam et Alex à l'unisson.

Dean et Cynthia éclatèrent de rire alors que les deux autres les fusillaient du regard. Dean finit par se calmer mais son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Apocalypse ou pas, ils étaient à nouveau tous ensemble.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin *essuie une larme* Cette fic a été dur à poster mais finalement, je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. Merci à ma pote Cassandra de m'y avoir poussé et merci à ceux qui ont lu :D J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu :3  
** **Je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous dis à la prochaine :D *gros cœurs***


End file.
